Everyone Has A Weakness
by Bikerjohnny
Summary: He is the best assassin in the business. Seventy three kills under his belt and SHE will be his Seventy fourth, but even the best of the best have weaknesses and flaws. AU and lemons, violence and Gore.
1. My Identity

**This idea just came to me. If it gets good response I shall continue. If not, down to the scrap heap where I work on it or completely scrap it.**

**Everyone has a weakness: Peeta is an assassin for hire. Best of the business. 73 kills under his belt and not a finger lifted by the cops. His 74th would be Katniss Everdeen. But even the best in the business have a weakness. His was love.**

**Everyone has a weakness**

With the bowl rigged, everthing was in place. Children and teenagers shuffled into position, all with solemn faces, Expecting the worst too happen. The sky was grey, no happiness provided there by the sun. This whole event means nothing to me, I have killed many times before and I don't care if I have to go through 22 kids to get her. Snow made it clear, she must die! So I thought to myself, _Hmm the games are coming and everone knows people die there. Perfect. _To carry out the task was simple, the phone call to my boss was very simple: "Snow I need you to replace every name in the bowl with Katniss Everdeen, and the boys bowl must be Gale Hawthorne" Funny he is going to be my 75th kill but thats for later.

The plan is quite simple. She gets called up, and as long as no brave-heart prick volunteers, I'm good as gold. Then Gale, her boyfriend or whatever thier relationship is, gets called up and I volunteer. She is in my debt and will trust me more. In training I will hustle so I will make myself look pathetic so people put their guard down when the go to attack me, and as soon as we are in the arena she is dead meat. I think I'll use the money to buy my third yacht, maybe another hot tub._ ohhh_ and I will get victor money aswell.

The folder wound up in mail box two weeks ago, while I was at my condo in District 4. The name clearly read: Katniss Everdeen, her picture was there too. Nothing special. Grey eyes, brunette hair. Father died and has to take care of her family. Loves to hunt with her hunting partner Gale Hawthorne. Lives in the seam. Callous nature, bit of a bitch. Reason- ***********. Over my many missions I have learnt, if the reason is blotched, dont question it. Just do the mission, get paid and then chillax.

The reason I was so good at my job was because of my training. My training was very extensive to say the least. Training start from age 5. That was morale training.. it is okay to kill for cause and how to prepare myself for a kill. Shit like that. Then by age 7 I was doing martial arts training, weapon training and small firearms training. By 13 I had a blackbelt in three different styles of fighting and I was a crackshot. I was taught how to fly a hovercraft, drive and hijack a car and how to make explosives. By fifteen, I could identify every poisonousness item there was and how to make them utilise most effectively. I could hack into many different types of computers as well. Most importantly I did what I was told.

The killing started by the age of twelve. My first kill was an old victor who kept bad mouthing the capitol during interviews. As soon as he had gone back to his hotel apartment, he went downstairs to the bar to get drunk. I picked the lock (very easy) and found some of his writing. I mimicked it very easily and formulated a suicide note about how the hunger games keep haunting him, then took a room service trolley from the corridor and left some 'complimentary' wine. The wine had so much toxic in it he died before his body fell. I wrote in the note how he planned to drown himself, so I found a nearby canal and 'splash'. Job done. Snow covered up the killing and the nation forgot by the end of the day. I got six hundred thousand from that mission, completely worth it. Unfortunately though because it was my first kill, the mental trauma began to kick in and I cried myself to sleep for many nights to follow.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Effie, my assissination organiser, who had just picked out the girl name. I already knew what it was so no surprises.** Katniss Everdeen**. In person, she was actually pretty cute, but nothing compared to some of the girls at district 1. I guess it was her little sister as the front who was sobbing, I feel no remorse or else I would start having regrets and regrets are what get assassins killed or fired. This event can be important for her little sister. She will take it as a life lesson and it will make her stronger. Then in Effie's shrill voice, she read out the male tribute's name, **Gale Hawthorne.** _Perfect_, everything running as smooth as a capitol train timetable. No turning back now, I must enter the games and kill Katniss Everdeen. I cleared my throat quickly and shouted out "I volunteer for tribute". I got alot of looks of admiration from boys and girls as I proudly walked onto the stage. Katniss's face had gone completely white as her world had nearly sunk all around her. Untill I had saved a small piece of it.

I gripped her hand tightly as we shook hands and I examined her. Not as pathetic as alot of my kills, but her body was extremely frail. I could crush her like a bug. She had a small slender frame that lead up to her curves._ Woah_! Never done that before... Don't let yourself feel Peeta, DONT OGLE HER. She had a cute face and a braid that cascaded beautifully onto her slick shoulders. NO NO NO don't let this happen. I can't let myself feel any positive feeling to my target. But when she whispered "Thank you" to me in her smooth and soft voice, I knew I was a goner. This would be my hardest mission yet. I _Fucking hate you love at first sight... you really screwed me over fate_! Maybe.. just maybe, this could be the first mission I won't follow blindly.


	2. My Second Thoughts

**Only two reviews for the 1st chapter ='(. Please review, but thanks for the reviews anyway. I have decided to continue this story for awhile see where it goes. I'm only doing this cause Ive hit writers block with a couple of my other stories. Anyway here goes, Please Enjoy **

**Everyone has a weakness Chapter 2**

"How about you put the fucking drink down and help us?" I said angrily to Haymitch. I don't need his help but it will make Katniss trust me more, and keeps appearences up. I was assured to win this, and it is a cake walk. Once I had to fight 30 fully grown guards, here i'm fighting pathetic, underfed children. "How about you mentor us, instead of getting blitzed off your ass. I don't wanna die like the other 20 tributes under your mentorship" Obviously I struck a nerve here as his face contorted.

"Thats why I drink,dickskin" No one insults me and gets away with it. I smashed the liquor out his hands, and as he goes to punch me I grab his hand and bend the knuckles backwards. He screams in pain and recoils his fist. After he collected himself he pointed to Katniss. "How good are you?" She picked a knife off the table and threw it at the door, and it lodged between the frames. Hmmm better than I thought. "Wow I actually got a pair of fighters this year" He said smugly as he examined us. "So you want my advice, Stay alive!" He burst into hysterics at his own joke, but Katniss was first to retort "Funny, but not for us!" Actually for me it was rather funny, because the only thing that could kill me is a lucky shot from an arrow.

"Okay as soon as we arrive, be friendly to all the people. Turn sponsors on your side. Then when your whisked away to your prep teams, do everything they tell you. After that I will give you all the advice I can" Seems good enough, and the more help I can get the better.

Oh GOD, it just occurred to me that over 40 of my missions have been in the capitol. Most of the times I was in the Captiol, I went by the name Samnet Genshaw. With brunette hair and brown contact lenses, but no one could change my face, so I have to pray that none of the audience recognises me. Haymitch snapped me out of my thoughts as he said "Well we aren't reaching the capitol till tommorow so relax untill then" Then Katniss turned to me and said with her soft voice "Peeta can I speak to you in private?" Do I want to speak to her in private?. I wonder what she wants. "Yeah sure, lead the way"

I followed her down the narrow train as she lead me to her room, when I entered she signalled to sit at the end of her bed. I could't help but notice how great she looks in her blue sundress, but I can't afford to think like that! "Peeta I want to thank you so much for saving my friend Gale. He can help my family while I'm gone. Thank you so much, but I need to know why did you volunteer?" Oh shit Peeta think of an excuse... think faster dammit! "Remember all the times I went away since I was eleven. Well it's to visit my very ill grandmother in district 4, but now we can't afford to pay for her medication so i'm trying to win this year to pay for it" She bowed her head "Wow thats so noble." Technically most of that lie is true. I wasn't in district 12 alot after the age of twelve. Either I was on a mission, or taking a break at district 4 in my condo. I need her to trust me and like me more, so I need to keep the conversation going "I'm so sorry your name got called out of the bowl"

"Yeah, came as a real shock to me"

"Well it usually scares everyone, espically with that drunken idiot to mentor you!" We both shared a laugh at Haymitch's expense and after I decided to leave her room. Killing her will be very hard for me, why did I agree to this! Where did it all go wrong!

My father and Grandfather were assassins for Snow like me. We use to train every day in this secret area in the woods. All the trees had formed a large canopy overhead and rocks blocked views from the sides. Here I trained martial arts, along with my two brothers. My father was retired after his 40th kill and settled down with my mother. He told her about who he was, but she was blinded by love and didn't care.

My oldest brother decided to quit after his 11th kill because it was too traumatising for him and my other brother has never killed. He made it clear he wanted no part in this system. I on the other hand was natural at it. Beating both my brothers in hand to hand and weapon combat. Also I could bake and paint much better than them. This is important because it helps keep a facade up, when your inbetween missions.

My fourth kill was mayor Plintoth. He found out that the mine 'accident' was not so much and accident and more of a 'population control'. Co-incidently this was the day Katniss' father was in the mine. Plintoth threatened to release the information, so I was pulled out from hibernation, which for me is working at the bakery, and sent into town for some recognisances. It was rather simple, turned out he had a thing for the slutty seam girls. When he picked one up, he took her back to his house, When he was in the bedroom she was in the bathroom. So I climbed up the tree next to his bedroom window. I had also done alittle watching of the girl and she carried a blade round with her to defend herself. So I climbed into the bedroom while the mayor was facing the other way and grabbed the knife out of her clothes sprawled on the ground. When the peacekeepers arrived, she was crying in a pool of his blood, with her blade jammed through his windpipe. She was excuted and I walked off scott free, and 1.5 million richer. As soon as the mayor was gone, he was replaced my Mayor Undersea and the truths of the mines died away with the old mayor.

All of the kills after that had been even easier for me. Physically and mentally, but this is going to be the most difficult of them all. I find myself falling for her every moment i'm closer to her. I can't decline this mission, but I can't fail it unless somehow we both make it out. Now it leaves me wondering, why do I have to kill her. Snow never gave me a reason, I deserve to know why I'm killing this girl who has already gone through so much, she deserves happiness. I will have to hope that the boy from district 2 kills her. I can't deal with this anymore. As soon as I'm done with her, and then Gale. Im leaving twelve for ever. Peeta Mellark, bakers boy, artist,fighter, assassin, will cease to exist. I will live in district 4 for the rest of my sorry life, mulling over the horrible deeds I have commited, all the lifes I have ended. **WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEETA**. I have already started to fail my training, never question morales or the mission. I need to speak to Effie about this, maybe I can call this off. After doing 73 missions for Snow, maybe I can call a favor.

I got out of my room and headed down the narrow corridor as I searched for my odd haired handler. She was my mission handler since day one, always organising my identity, my backstory, times of arrival, completion and exit. Most importatnly she made sure I was removed from history after I was done. I found her all alone in carriage three, looking out the window. "Hey Effie, we need to talk. About pears and apples." That was my code phrase for 'are we alone to talk about mission shit'. Hey voice laced with malicous venom. "What is it Peeta. I thought we had all the details ironed out"

"Well you see, I-i-i am having second thoughts." I stammered out scared of her response.

"Peeta, don't fuck with me. Ive seen you through 73 other missions. Why can't this be any different?"

"Well, Im forming feelings for my uhh target" I am truly scared of her wrath.

"Peeta. What did your father teach you in your training. Never form relationships of any kind with the target, unless it's imperative. You have been the best assassin since we started this, so don't start breaking down on me now! Besides what can I do, you organised this event, you planned the names in the bowl. You are the reason that you two are on the train to hell, so suck it up and finish your mission!" I winced at the realisation that she was right. There is nothing she can do. "Now get back to your quaters, I don't want to hear another word about this whole ordeal!" Quickly to avoid anymore of the barrage, I ran out the room, and bumped into the last person I wanted to see. Katniss.

**End of Chapter 2. I have big plans for this so I just need to get to them. Please review and enjoy.**


	3. My History

**Chapter 3. Please enjoy and review. I make a HUGE reference to my other story 72nd hunger games here. let me explain... In my Vanilla world 72nd hunger games has Leonis. In my Au Leonis is still in the 72nd games by Katniss and Peeta are different. As you can guess, the relationship between Peeta and Katniss is threated my a number of people now. The hunger games, Snow, Peetas parents and if it will continue she might have to find out she was his target. =3**

"Oh hey Peeta, I could't get any sleep so i was going to watch some old game footage. Want to watch with me?" My mind screams no while my heart screams yes. If i say no, I won't get closer to her, so I wont jeopardise the mission. If I say yes, I will fall even deeper in love with her. If I keep hanging out with her, I will become too friendly and it will be impossible to do the inevitable. Before I could decline, my mouth had taken a mind of its own "Uh yeah sure. What year do you want to watch?" STUPID PEETA, BAD PEETA. "How about the 72nd games, I heard they were pretty interesting"

So we settled down into the couch sitting separate from each other, untill she draws herself closer to me. God, she has an effect and me and soon I won't be able to raise the blade to kill her. Eventually she puts her head on my shoulder, I could snap her neck right now and disappear for ever. I couldn't though, she had a grip on my heart and I could not bring myself to twist her head to hear the satisfying click.

Force of habit, I examine my targets to find all the info I can. She always braids her hair, which provides no combat advantage to me (such as hair in her eyes, blocking vision). She is right handed, like most people. With her hunter eyes, she barely ever blinks. Quite a specimen, will be a challenge at long distance.

The 72nd hunger games was actually very interesting. The district 9 tributes were two siblings who had amazing fighting skills. They were called Leonis and Terra Roxen. Leonis had already killed four tributes in the first ten minutes, and had killed a career. Later that day he killed another tribute. The natural disaster event for that arena was earthquakes. After an earthquake, Leonis fought three tributes at once, and won. Meanwhile the career group was having a hunting spree when Scorpii (Male district 2) discovered Valeria (Female district 1) had a thing for Leonis, and was protecting him. He tried to attack her but she fought him off and ran away, after Leonis. Leonis had just found a mountain where two tributes were allied, but now were fighting. One had poisoned the other and Leonis killed the second one. When he was done preparing the base, he turned around an came face to face with Valeria. Long story short they ended up marrying each other in the games and were the first couple to screw on live camera. We stopped the video then and decided to call it in for a night.

"Peeta, I woudn't usually do this, but I'm going to have so many nightmares tonight, can you stay here with me?" So I am met with another dilemma, sleep next to her, and fall deeper in love with her. Or return to my room so she suffers from nightmares. I really wanted to say no and walk off, but I feel a connection between us. "Okay, I will stay here with you" She gave me a faint smile and signalled to the bed. I don't want to be seen by Haymitch or Effie so I will have to stick with my clothes. Might as well alert her "Yeah i dont want to head back to my quaters so I'll just sleep in my trousers" When I took off my shirt, her jaw hit the ground as she oggled me. "Jesus Peeta, you are really toned" I flexed my muscles a little, just to show off more. "Pass me your shirt Peeta"

"Uhh sure, why excatly" I said as i passed my black t-shirt to her.

"Your shirt is big for me, so it would be like wearing nightclothes" When she slipped on my shirt and took off her dress, she looked utterly incredibly. Very sexy in my shirt, I might add. As I climbed into bed she got in aswell and moved into my grip. What is with this girl! "Goodnight Peeta"

"Goodnight Katniss" I needed to remember now though, wake up early or Effie might catch me, then im fucked.

(Many hours later)

While lying awake I could feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed lightly under my grip._ WAIT A SECOND!_ I suddenly remembered where I knew her from. It was a cold, windy had just finished, and I was getting ready for my first mission. While I was grabbing things for my journey, I gazed out the window and too my shock there was a girl under the tree by my house. The weather was sub-freezing, she could suffer from hypothermia! My mother had just scolded her for going through my garbage cans. She looked utterly starved so I burnt two loaves of bread and threw them too her. Her face lit up as she looked at me questioningly, but she quickly snatched up the loaves and disappeared. Is she friendly too me because she feels in debt? I don't care she will be dead in a couple of days so I can't afford to think like that. It's no surprise I didn't recognise her, when I tossed her the bread I would of been twelve. My missions had started a few weeks after that incident, so I have met millions of different people.

I glanced over at the clock 6 oclock._I need to get up now!_ I quietly slipped my arm from under her head and began to sit up. I must of stirred her slightly because she started talking in her sleep. "I l..mnmn you, Peeta". I lmnmnm you too? I stepped off the bed and began to tiptoe back to my quarters, so I don't wake Katniss, or god forbid Effie.

When I got back into my room, I knocked the covers round a little so it looks like I had slept their. I sat at the end of my bed and let my thoughts drag me away from reality. My thoughts dragged me back to the history of my family and Snow's assassins.

When Snow had first come into power, he had made alot of enemies. He did poison all of his dinner guests so many relatives of the guests and other poltical figures became suspicious. My grandfather was serving as a body guard for the mayor of district 12, when my grandfathers skills were brought to Snow's attention. Snow needed someone with fighting training, and someone who was willing to do blood work, but for alot of money. My grandfather, Albert, was desperate for any sort of cash, and had lots of fighting training. Snow used my grandfather to remove all of his enemies. When my grandfather retired, Snow still needed an assassin though so my father could fit in perfectly. The dark days had just ended, so Snow had millions of new enemies and my father could not kill them all. So Snow requested that my father trains me and my brothers. My older brothers were old enough to make informed decisions so one cut and run and the other only killed a few. Currently I think Snow has 18 assassins, but in total he has had 54. I was told I am the best he has._Used to be._ After this im leaving his screwed up regime forever.


	4. My 'Helpers'

**Trying some new techniques and such...Please enjoy chapter 4. My other stories are delayed for three reasons : 1) writers block 2) Im focusing on this story for the moment 3) Im doing grammar and spell checks to all my stories so I have about 10 chapters to go over before I continue my other stories.**

**In the meantime enjoy ! and please REVIEW!**

Chapter 4:

As the dark clouds were flung around the air, moonlight streaked in between the cracks, luminating the dark streets below. A business man walks hurridly down the street, returning home after a long day of work. He passes a tall,black iron gate with the initials C.S carved into it. Past the gates was the shady brick path that leads to the well kept manor of President Snow. Ivy lashed at the gates and the walls but most of the garden was well kept. At the back of the mansion, was a large office, decorated with bear arms, fireplaces and rugs made of extinct animals.

At the back wall of the office was a large mahoggany table, and perched on a throne behind this desk, was Cornelius Snow. President of Panem, creater of the hunger games, tyrant of the people. Today though, he is in distress as he twiddles his thumb around the chord of the phone. He loses his composure as he shouts, making the woman on the end of the reciever pull the phone away from her ear. Panem was very fragile, and currently it is a plate teetering on the point of a sword. The person that holds the sword, and the balance of Panem was a boy. Not any ordinary boy though, he was different. Snow put alot of faith into him, but the boy spat on his gift and betrayed him. Snow's vengence has never known bounds, he will stop at no boundries to accomplish what must be done. Snow has never been one for forgiveness or second chances, but this one occasion he is willing to make an exception. This boy has done so much already for him, he deserves one more attempt.

"Listen,I will give him a second chance. He has till the end of next week to kill her. If he tries to save her, help her or protect her. He will be assumed rouge and we can kill them both. Let him know my arm of generosity will extend no further!"

The shrill shriek that replies penetrates the sound barrier, making Snow wince "I have told him already not to screw things up, but he keeps talking too her. He says he is having second thoughts. There is nothing else I can do without giving up my position!"

"Agent, I do not want you to do anything to compromise our situation. Let the games carry out as the usually would but this time I will change something. Keep your cool and make sure he doesn't have third thoughts or I will have him killed as soon as he leaves the platform" He hissed the last sentence for effect, the anger boiling off him. "I have to talk to Senneca Crane now,make sure Peeta does what is required of him. You do not have to do this alone, there is one other agent in your current proxemity." Before she could question though, he followed on by saying with much force "Good bye agent trinket"

As he slammed the phone down, he mustered a long sigh. Why should he have to delegate his jobs to incompetent sub-ordinates. This used to be so much easier! He punches the numbers into the phone quickly and the raspy voice of Senneca Crane comes over the speaker. "Yes, sir?"

"Prepare the other gamemakers. There is going to be a rule change!" He said cooly pronoucing all the syllables for the most effect.

"WHAT! We can't do that!" He screamed back down the phone.

"We can and we WILL!" Snow was becoming impatient with Sennaca's constant penance

"Okay what is the rule change?" He sumbits to Snows will easily, making Snow grin maliciously.

"If Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen make it to the last twelve, I want you to annouce 'There can now be two victors from the same district'"

"Yes sir! I will infrom the others now"

"Goodbye Agent Crane"

"Goodbye Snow" The both slam the phones onto the recievers. One nervously rubs his hand through his hair, while the other grins knowing his plan is coming into fruition.

(Meanwhile, in Portia's, the stylist, room)

I slipped on the clothes I was given by Portia quickly and when I was fully dressed whe checked if the coast was clear. _Why is she acting so suspicous? _She scurried over to me and in a hushed tone said "Pears and Apples" _How deep does this operation go?_ "Uhh yeah what ?" I stammered, truly surprised my stylist is part of this too.

"Snow's generosity is limited, but somehow he is giving you a second chance! The important thing is, if you are both still alive by the time there is twelve of you left, a rule change will be applied. Two people from the same district can live. If you are both alive by the last twelve, draw her in then kill her. Understood! I don't know if she will be alive by then, but I have no doubts that you will be there. I have seen your past record, very outstanding. Anyway you will be riding your chariots today, so I have your outfit here" She said as she reached into a nearby wardrobe.

I replied smugly, with condescention "What miner outfits, or will I be in the black soot?"

"No, You will be on FIRE" She said proudly, and she reflected my smug comment.

"Come again, your joking, right?" _DID SHE SAY I WAS BEING SET ON FIRE_. Fear gripped me for once, maybe Snow is trying to kill me.

"Don't be so pathetic, its synthetic" She laughed at my reaction to being a human lantern.

(One hour later)

The black costume was quite heavy, and very tight around my muscles and crotch. _Because their so big!_ I thought to myself as I grinned at my own expense. There was a button strapped to my wrist so when I pushed it the fire would light up. Temptation kept trying to overcome me, but I resisted turning it on.

I took a quick glance at the other costumes, to check out the competition. Most of the other costumes were very taccy _and crap!_ District 7 were dressed as trees, and district 9 were grain. Most notable was district 1's Glimmer who wore a dress so revealing she might as well of not worn anything. Nevertheless, Glimmer was nothing in comparison to what I saw when I turned around. Katniss right behind me in a matching costume. Like mine, her costume was very tight. Especially around the chest and back side. _ Which works perfect for me!_ I made a personal note to thank our stylists, I literally could not take my eyes off her as she walked slowly towards me. My jaw was gaping open as I ogled her perfect body, her prep team have done a wonderful job styling her hair and make up.

She eyed me up quickly and then said "Wow Peeta, looking good!" Usually I was good with words and quick with replies, another reason why I _was_ a perfect assassin, but looking at her I am speechless. So I sweep my arm to the chariot and help her hop aboard. "I feel really nervous, can you hold my hand " She says sweetly, with puppy eyes. So I grasp her hand in mine and she entwines her fingers through mine._ This will piss alot of people off! Snow mainly!_ Even though we were the last out the tunnel and the whole atmosphere and cheering started to die down around tribute 8, when we left the tunnel on fire holding hands, the crowd erupted like a volcanoe. She was smiling and blowing kisses to them, but I was just trying to keep my steady footing, and then she turned to me and grinned widly! Any endevour to stop me from loving her failed at this point, and I am lost in her grey eyes and cheerful mouth.


	5. My Training

**I have positive reviews HOORAY =D. So in one day I have finished chapter 4 (which I started yesterday) and I finished this chapter. Also I have been purging all my old chapter for spelling errors and grammer errors. I was vigilant! **

**IMPORTANT: I heard that is getting purged of all sexy stories, but all of them are still here. Or is there two fan fic websites. Also there is supposed to be a MA feture, but that does not exist apparantly. Can someone explain the situation in a PM or review PLOX?**

**So here it is Chapter 5. That makes it sound like you have waited a long time, but I updated it two hours ago, even less than that! Either way ENJOY and REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Chapter 5: My training**

Today is going to be a big, big day. Training day! I get to act as pathetic as possible so in the blood bath, I can make it a real blood bath. Also I get to check out some of the competition, see who is good with what. Then I can put all the tributes into two categories: Easy to kill and even easier to kill ! As long as there is not another Leonis Roxen it will be very easy. Im not even being over confident, as soon as I get my hands on some weapons I will begin the massacre.

Before I start though I need to categorise everyone so I can see if they fit their sterotypes.

District 1-Beauty district, so no weapons really. They are a career district to compensate though.

District 2-Combat and quarrying district. I doubt there will be pickaxes in there, but of course there will be weapons. Yet again a career district

District 3- Electronics. An tribute from 3 once made a electric trap so I need to watch them carefully in the arena.

District 4- Fishing and Career. They can get fish out of seas, and will be very skilled with nets and tridents.

District 5-Power. Yeah I doubt there will be a nuclear generator or coal engines in the arena, so they will have to rely on home experience, brains and brawn to win.

District 6-Transportation. Yet again I doubt there would be trucks or cars in there. So they have a bad start.

District 7-Lumber. Everyone from a young age will have experience with axes. Could be dangerous.

District 8-Textiles. Yeah Im going to get stabbed by a needle, or sewn to death. Another set of tributes without a starting expertise.

District 9-Grain. Don't let that fool you. Two years ago, district 9 let in extremely tough SOB's.

District 10-Livestock. This would not give them fighting training. On the other hand though they will have cooking experience and will probably know the best ways to kill and get edible food from animals. Better at surviving then fighting.

District 11- Farming. This year, one tribute is a 6ft2 badass, while the other is a puny twelve year old. Farmers would use sickles and hoes, and most martial art skills derive from farming techniques so they might have good fighting skills.

District 12-Coal mining. Yeah maybe thats the reason we have not won in 23 years. Also the fact the mentor was useless, and the previous stylists provided no help at all. During the presentation to the game-makers they are already drunk and bored by the time district 10 is up. Also viewers get bored of the interviews around 10, but this year our tributes have a slight kick to them. The female tribute has extensive hunting training and huge amounts of experience with a bow, while the male tribute is me... enough said.

The elevator ride down with Katniss was short lived, but when the elevator door opened the room was bustling with activity. People were lighting fires, tying ropes and slashing and hacking with various weapons. I noticed the large weights in the corner and picked them up. Casully lifting the heaviest ones as Glimmer walked past. _Yeah baby, check out these guns!_ She gave me a snide look and walked off. After about 5 minutes of constant lifting, I had attracted alot of attention because not even Cato could lift the weights I was using._Peeta tone down your awesomeness a little, don't attract attention_. So I put the weights down and walked off, feeling the eyes of about twelve tributes burning a hole in the back of my head. I passed Katniss as she was doing the archey stand so I decided to stop and see how good she really was.

She was amazing, but something was off a little. She shot all of the targets in the bullseye zones but she looked in pain sometimes when she fired. "Hey, you do realise you left arm is slumped when you fire. Thats why your arm is hurting" Obviously I hurt her pride so she retaliated. "What do you know about archery!"

"Hmmm, well I have done it since I was seven." I seem to be lying alot lately, but this was actually the truth. Aswell as knife and sword training. I did knife throwing, spear throwing and archery.

"How did you practise?" She inquired, clearly not beleiving me.

"I went into the woods, did you know the fence is never electrocuted because I broke the powerbox." She looked extremely sceptical so I should challenge her."How about a small competition?"

"Prepare to get your ass kicked Mellark! " She said as she grinned at me.

"Your on" I then asked the instructor to set up a 1v1 competition. He pushed a button and two sets of ten dummies started moving around. Some very quickly and other quite slowly. I grabbed the thin metal bow of the stand and examined it. "10 shots only?" All the tributes had gathered round to witness this.

3,2,1,GO. We both released the arrows straight away both scoring 10. Bullseye. She strung her arrows much quicker than me but her posture was off slightly so it took her longer to match the aim up. She shot the other target closer to her while I fired towards the back and we both scored another 10. Arrows kept flying and when there was one left for each of us, I had 88 and she had 87. I strung the arrow and fired it to my last target, but only scored a 8 leaving me on 96. Her draw back arm was clearly in pain, but she started to move her arm into the posture I told her to earlier. _Sneaky or spiteful?_ She let the arrow fly with ease and scored 97. All the tributes began cheering and Katniss flung her arms around me. "Good game Mellark! Thanks for the advice!"_ "_No problem" I said with a grin while secretly regretting what I told her.

Training for the rest of that day was not very eventful. I went to all the survival stands to learn things like how to make camp fires and how to tie ropes for traps. The stuff Katniss knew mainly because she was the survival expert. It was quite a tiring day and I really couldn't be bothered to do any more training so I got back into the elavator and was slung back up to the penthouse. That was a bonus of living in district 12, you get the penthouse when your locked up waiting to go to your death!

I went into the living room and crashed down onto the sofa,lost in my thoughts. My orginal plan was to hustle so I was considered pathetic, but I'm guessing that ship has sailed! Then again most of my plans recently haven't gone to plan. For instance, Im in love with what I 'planned' to kill. Even if I did just reveal two of my skills I still had a lot left. Martial arts, baking, camouflage, tree climbing, weapon throwing,sword combat and swimming. Swimming is important because not alot of people from our district could swim, but I kept visiting the lake ever so often to practise swimming.

All of a sudden, Haymitch burst into the room with a livid look on his face. "Mellark, roof now!"_What now!_ We got into the elavator and he flipped the little hatch of the dials and pressed the roof button. The elavator rose up to the roof and Haymitch put the hatch pack on. "Move! Now"

We walked out onto the roof, in the distance was a large dome greenhouse, and all around us was a railing. "Well Peeta, or should I say Samnet Genshaw!" My eyes opened in horror. "Yes I just found out about that!"

I stammered out "How did you find out about that!"

"When you were all doing the chariot entrance, I snuck out knowing Snow wouldn't be home. I snuck into Snow's mansion and went into his office. Im trying to find info, for uhh something. Then I found a very thick file labelled Peeta Mellark. You are a monster, Peeta!"

"Look, Im not proud of my history either, but I didn't have a choice. I was manipulated as a child and it seemed so right to do it!" I started shouting and he matched my anger level

"Oh really, did it seem right when you pushed an innocent girl's windpipe out the back of her neck!" My 17th kill. I was told the girl was a murderer of peacekeepers.

"She was a murderer and a threat!" I spat back with acid!

"NO. SNOW LIED TO YOU. She was the daughter of a politician,completely innocent. SNOW USED YOU,TO DO HIS DIRTY WORK" _WHAT. OH GOD, EVERYTHING I THOUGHT WAS TURE._

_"_oh god. What have I done!" I was beginning to cry heavily. With the realisation that most of my other missions were probably lies.

"Katniss might of not been here if you didn't rig the bowl!"

"Listen, Im trying to redeem myself. Im going to save her from the arena"

He broke into a smirk."You don't know why she is on Snow's hitlist do you!"

"Umm well no" I said glumly with tears pouring down my faces.

"Lets just say, I have been talking to her and during the interview she has something to say that will make you feel like the biggest asshole in the world. And no I will not release your true identity! Actually you will be of use to me. Promise me you will do everything in your power to make sure you two make it out of the arena. I know about the rule change!"

I choked up the tears "I promise on my grave and every morsel of my body, Katniss will make it out of this arena"

"Good call. Now we will forget this entire thing ...understood!, but I have my eye on you!"

As we returned back to our quaters my mind was racing. What was Katniss going to say during her interview? How will Snow react? What is the big thing Haymitch is planning? How much of my life is a lie? But most importantly. WHY ME?

**Please review! Also I need to know has the purge already happened? Anyway i'm writing the arena scenes soon so I am super excited to write them! Going to be action packed!**


	6. My Admirer

**Chapter 6- One off from the arena kick off! Please enjoy this chapter as it contains info that is OOC but TBH if you read closely it isin't that OOC. Anyway Enjoy the chapter! And PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 6-My Admirer**

"So Cato tell me, whats you-..." I wasn't paying much attention to his interview anyway. I was really nervous about what Katniss is going to announce. I hope it is nothing about my 'past'. This year it is an even number, so male tributes go first in interviews. I am still thinking off what i'm going to say! Maybe a sob story or some crap like that.

My performance went extremely well._ As expected_. I picked up the heaviest weights and tossed them around. Threw a spear into a bullseye from across the room. Then using a bow got a bullseye. Then threw a knife into the bullseye. Just to top it off I showed some acrobatics, martial art skills and a bit of camouflage. I got a twelve. When I left the room the gamemakers were utterly shocked. No one has ever gotten a twelve before. Or a 11 for that matter, and Katniss had just done that! Things were looking good for district 12 this year.

I focused back on the television again as Ceaser Flickerman, asked another question. "So Cato, who do you think your worthy foe is in the arena" Without hesitation "The district twelve boy" I smirked to myself as I know I have struck fear into the toughest guy in the arena. _Excluding me and maybe Thresh!_ I started to see a pattern as lots of other tributes stated they were afraid of me. Many stated comments like "Im dead if the twelves get hold of a bow"

(one hour later)

My time to shine. I strolled onto the stage with a big grin plastered onto my face as I waved to the audience and then shook hands with Ceaser.

"Now Peeta, I hear you are very special. A twelve in your score! Outstanding." All the audience went into a fit of clapping and whistling as I blushed slightly to myself.

"Tell me Peeta, What is your favourite part of the capitol" _I hate this entire place_. I really wanted to speak my distaste, but bad comments scare away sponsors.

"The showers are definitely my favourite. So many different shampoos and conditioners. " I passed my wrist of to Ceaser, "Tell me do I smell like roses to you" And the entire audience broke into a laughing fit as Ceaser smelt my wrist.

We both knew I was limited for time so he sped up the process. "You really have caused a stirring. You volunteered, scored a twelve and are very handsome. So riddle me this, why did you volunteer?"

"Well Ceaser, my grandmother is very ill and we could no longer afford the medication for her. So i figured I could use the victor money to help her." The audience all went AWWW, and many shouted out things in admiration. The buzzer went off so I got up and walked off. "Ladies and Gentlemen, PEETA MELLARK!"

"Now are next guest is known as the Girl of fire" Alot of the boys began to wolf wistle as Katniss walked onto the stage. She was breathtaking in her fiery red dress and high heels. "Hello Katniss or should I call you the girl on fire"

"Either works for me" She replied in a playful manner.

"You looked extremely happy on your chariot ride with Peeta, what was going through your mind?"

"Well, I.. was trying not to burst into flames!" The crowd began to burst into hysterics. I was on fire too, it was very scary! She then continued "I bought some of the flames with me, do you want to see!"

Ceaser looked confused and intrigued "Okay then!"

So Katniss rose to her feet, and began to twirl around and suddenly the lapels of her dress began to catch fire! After a few seconds she became dizzy and sat down again. "So Katniss, someone as pretty as you must have a boy back home" Katniss began to collect herself after twirling but thought a few second whether or not to reply.

She looked very sad and said "No, no one back home."

He looked at her sympathically but pressed on "There must be one person who you have a crush on"

She looked up and glumly said "Well there is the one boy, but he's barely around and when he is, he never noticed me. We met once before, and he gave me a present no one else could, and then I think he forgot about me" _Wait a second!_ "He probably only acknowledged my existence after the reaping!"

"Well when you get home you can fling your arms around him!"

Then her face went completely melancholly and serious. "Winning won't help" _Is she about to say what I think she is about to say?_

"Why ever not?"

"Because... He came here with me!" _WHAT! YES i mean NO...YES!_ The Buzzer went off and she got up and walked off, and when I tried to stop her she just continued walking past me. _Women Huh...!_

_(The next day)_

Katniss had avoided me all of last night, so I didn't see her as we were wisked away to the catacombs. It was very warm under the area, _Does that mean it is a desert?_ Suddenly, Portia marched in and handed me my jacket "Okay Peeta, remember your training and your mission. I have complete faith in you!" _ I dont have faith in myself!_

"Okay Portia, I will try my best! Make sure Haymitch is sober enough to send us presents." I said dryly. I had no intention on finishing the mission but if I revealed that she would probably tell Snow. "Okay well see you in a week or so!"

I walked into the glass tube and a sudden feeling of claustrophobia overcame me. The revolving door shut tightly over the pod and I started having laboured breathing. _Having second thoughts again Mellark?_ It will be easy, I just have to remember my training. _Whats the plan, brain? _Maybe I should of thought of a plan earlier. I obviously can't stay too close to Katniss or I will invoke Snows wrath. Haymitch told us to not go to the cornucopia, but thats before he found out my true identity?

The platform began to slowly rise. _Come On! Peeta Think! _Okay I have got it! Fight at the cornucopia, and force the careers into a pact. Get them all killed one by one, and at the last 12, I will have an excuse to regroup with Katniss. _If she is still alive by then!_

Light flooded the dark tube and my eyes had to squint to re-adjust to this new setting. I shuddered alittle as the platform clicked in place and the glass tube collapsed under me into the ground. _Examine your surroundings! _It was mainly a forest, with a field and a lake in the distance. _Much like the woods of twelve, Which Katniss is very aquainted in!_ Most of the careers were on the other side of the corncupia to me so I couldn't see them and the mouth of the cornucopia was facing me! _The odds were in my favour today!_

_10_

All the tributes began to grit their teeth and clench their muscles

_9_

Worried faces crossed over many tributes

_8_

Fists began to ball in many hands

_7_

Knees bent slightly preparing to sprint

_6_

Eyes locked on various weapons, backpacks and items

_5_

The wind bristles heavily through the air, making a few tributes shiver.

_4_

Bodies trembling, preparing for the blood bath

_3_

Fear, literally gripping tributes.

_2_

Some getting ready to accept the inevitable death

_1_

The anticipation building up in everyone, building much tension.

_The siren sounds_

All the tension is released as a flurry of tributes breaks out, and as soon as the game starts, I have already lost sight of Katniss. Maybe it is for the best.


	7. My Fight Begins

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH. Your reviewing scares me. All of you want Peeta to change. So in this chapter im am trying to take a more adult view of it. Where he sees the seriousness of the situation and reacts accordingly.**

**WARNING**

**This chapter shall contain violence, gore and kids getting pwned. But you have read the three books already so... you know. Also your in the M section so there is no point in this warning really.**

**A couple of reviewers have raised the point that Peeta has fallen for Katniss very quickly. Even if it is AU, Peeta fell in love with Katniss at first sight, at school. This Peeta has talked to her, slept next to her and watched a movie with her. He is actually moving slower than the real Peeta. **

**Anyway here is the next chapter in the series. Please enjoy, review and maybe favourite it? (hopeful face)**

**PS: BOLD IN THE ACTUAL TEXT MEANS ANNOUCEMETNS BY CLAUDIUS. REMEMBER THAT**

**Pss: This is my longest chapter yet, almost 2000 words.**

**Chapter 7: My fight begins**

As the buzzer sounds, all of our lives depend on knee-jerk reactions and adrenalin. I could barely catch sight of her, as she grabbed the nearest bag and disappeared._She lived! Is that a good thing though?_ I need to focus though, as the bloodbath deepens. A tribute standing next to me burst open spraying blood in my eyes. _Oh God,That's utterly horrible. Get in the game Peeta or that could be YOU_. My training quickly kicked in and I sprinted towards the center of the cornucopia, in search for a weapon.I scrambled up a large pile of bags in search of a blade or a blunt weapon. The district 4 career, Marley, jumped onto the pile of bags with me,surprise filled me and insticts took over and my leg flashed out like lightning. It connected with his chest, sending him a good 5 metres backwards. My kicks were extremely vicious because of many years of kicking large branches of trees.

Panic over came me as I tossed the bags around, searching for a blade of some sort to no avail, but a smile flicked across my face as the glint of a large knife blade flashed my eyes. _Could I kill now though. Everything was a lie!_ My head snapped to the left as I heard a tribute,_district 7,_ wailing like a banshee as she was running toward me with her sickle raised. Hurridly I scoped up the knife, and like a routine spun it around my knuckles into my grip.

**As we can see from that display, Peeta must be very skilled with knifes.**

_Analyse her quickly. _Time was of the essence as I avoided her furious slashing. _Left handed, long hair keeps blocking her eyes, very unfit already out of breath._ Her shoulders clumped foward in fatigue, and I took the opurtunity to strike and so I swiped my leg taking her leg with me. She tumbled forward with a large OOF. I stood over her, the bloodlust flashing through my eyes as I stood over my next kill. _Could I do it though! She did attack me. DO IT ALREADY._ She wimpered as I brought knife down into her throat, blood flowing from the wound like a river, and she collapsed backwards as the cannon went off. I let a silent tear off for her while she crumpled. _I'm so sorry, I had too_.

Now was not the time for sorrow because more metal clashing sounds brought me out of my silent eulogy for her. I surveryed the area around me with eyes like a hawk, Cato was fighting the district 9 boy. Clove was slashing the district 9 girl to pieces. Glimmer was searching for a weapon of sort and Marvel. Where is Marvel?

_SWISH!_

Swiftly I rolled out the way, but my recoil time was too slow. He tackled me to the ground and raised his knife. Ready to end my sorry life, plunging me into the dark void of death, a void which I have made many visit. _Dont give up Peeta. _Due to our scrambling, he doesn't have me properly pinned and one of my arms was free. I latched onto his arm and twisted it untill the horrible, _satisfying,_ crunch of bones was sounded. He screamed a blood-boiling shout and dropped the knife to the ground. Then my knee rose up to his groin, causing him to shout widly and go limp. Flowing my moves smoothly, I flipped him over so he was on his back with my knife ready to plunge into his throat, but my bloodlust was cut short by Glimmers cries "STOP, PLEASE !" _KILL HIM, DO IT. _I couldn't do it, I couldn't take another life, not now, not after the pleading. Calmly I took a step back, being the bigger man and she ran over to Marvel to help nurse his arm, letting the tears freefall. Cato and Clove were rushing over to assault me, but Glimmer halted them, only because she was in my debt.

We stood there, drenched in blood, tired mentally and physically. Glimmer was nursing Marvel's arm that I dislocated. The district 4 careers were gathering helpful items from the backpacks. Most importantly, Cato and Clove were arguing and constantly looking at me, they were deciding what to do with me. I, on the other hand was having mental battle with my consciences.

_More kills to add to your name, unwanted kills. All the kills are unwanted now ! I thought I had a proud heritage, but everyone was lying to me. My father was probably in on this plot too. They all used me, every single one of them. Except her. I decieved her and tore her away from her family and normal life. WHY AM I HAVING THIS TURMOIL ! Just finish the job, but you can't! WHAT'S THE SHOULD I KILL HER! She probably hasn't even done anything bad, just a peacekeeper probably overheard her bad mouthing the capitol. It doesn't matter, she ran off, she could be ages away and safe from the careers. I just won't look for her and hope she dies on her own accord. Avoid her to make this easier._

Cato came over and snapped me out of my thoughts "If you want to stay with us, Your going to help us find her!" _Well there goes that plan. _

If I convince myself that i'm going to kill her and I hate her, it will make it easier if the situation comes down to that. _Why am I having trouble killing her? Because s_he has an effect on me, an aura of sorts. The fact that she has a crush on me is very flattering, but with my dark past I could never act on any sort of positive emotions for her. _Do I have any positive emotions for her?_ Easy answer..yes? I like her fiery personality, she has a very nice body even if it is underfed. She has a cute giggle, which I have only heard once, maybe she doesn't giggle alot. For that matter, she has only laughed once in my company, she is in a dark place at the moment though.

But back to Cato's offer ! How could I manipulate it in my favour. _and hers._ Misguide them, pick them off one by one, maybe push them off a cliff. I can have them monitered at all times and I am fairly sure I can take them if they try to kill me.

With as much venom and darkness in my voice as I could muster I replied "I will help you on one condition. I kill her, no one else!"

**Something obviously happened between them after the interviews! I thought he would return her feelings. What do you think Caeser?**

"Deal" I pivoted to shake hands with him, but he smacked my hand away and shouted to the group "We are going to stay here for the night. Find and tent and go to sleep."

With little effort put in, we all groaned at the laborious task of finding tents to set up. Eventually we found four tents so we split them between us. Marvel and Glimmer. Cato and Clove. The district 4's. I got a whole tent to myself. _Lucky Me. I can wallow in my sorrows by myself._The tent I got for myself was very spacious. Enough to fit the oven from my bakery. I was about to go to sleep, but I knew I couldn't trust these back stabbers.

_Don't drop your guard!_ I wallked up to a tree and kicked off a large amount of small twigs and scattered them around my tent. _No intruders will get through with out me knowing!_

It wasn't long after , that my fatigue caught me and I rolled up into my sleeping bag to get some well deserved rest, but my sleep was cut short by the sound of a twig snapping. I pushed out of the sleeping bag in less than a second. All alarms blaring off. Caution gripping me like an icy fist.I unsheathed my knife loudly and the intruder must of heard it.

"It's just Cato, put your weapon away."

"What do you want?I am tired and I want some goddamn sleep!"

"A tribute has set up a fire and we were gonna investigate. Want to come with us?"

This would be a great chance to prove myself to the allaince I am decieving. "Sure, let me grab my coat"

On the way to the source of the smoke, I couldn't shake this feeling that I was being watched.

...

There she was. Huddled next to the fire, trying to provide some warmth to her frozen visage. She shivered uncontrollably, and she glanced up to see the creator of the noise. She released a huge gasp as she saw the seven of us. We were all daring each other to do the honours, but eventually Cato took a step foward.

A horrible, squelching and scream was released as her flesh was pierced by the sharp blade. Warm tears streamed down her face as she moaned in pain. I gave her a sorry look and turned my back to her as we walked off.

Glimmer pointed out a few minutes later "Why hasn't the cannon gone off yet?"

I took this chance to taunt Cato. Make him feel like a bad career, and piss him off a little. "Clearly Cato can't finish his prey." The careers began to snicker at Cato and I knew I had struck a nerve. "Or maybe he hasn't got the balls!"

"Shut the fuck up Mellark" He screamed in rage as the careers laughed at his reaction.

**Caesar****, maybe the careers are going to break apart quicker than we thought! **

"I'll go finish your dirty work cause clearly your not man enough!" Turning my back to another person I went back to do the now unthinkable. Cato screamed some obscenities as I walked off.

Remorse washed over me as I saw her in the foetal postion, in the cold mud, whimpering about her horrid, oozing wound. She looked up at me and her pupils showed pure fear. _Truly awful. Many of my kills have been like this. This one has had the most effect though_. "Look, I'm not like them. I'll put you out of your misery okay." She had accepted the inevitable and looked up at me with teary eyes. "I am so sorry !" My hand was trembling as I drew the life ending blade. _Could I do this? _The blade tore the soft flesh and the cannon drowned out the sounds of my small sobbing. _Her eyes screamed WHY! _

I wandered back into the Career camp with my _cool_ facade on. Covering up my emotinal trauma as I cried for my victim for the first time ever. _Another exibition for the pointless kills of Peeta Mellark museum!_ Why could I not just be some ordinary baker and painter. Who enjoys school, lives a normal life with his family and has the girl he loves under his arm.

_But that can never happen...!_


	8. My Façade

**Again, thank you all for the positive reviews. I thrive of your reviews and it fills my heart with warmth when I see my reviews go up. **

**Trust me, I know. You have an account on fanfic (actually you can review without an account now) and you read a story but instead of reveiwing, you click back a couple of times and move onto your next story. PLEASE REVIEW, I don't know if 27 reviews for 7 chapters is good or not, but either way I need your feedback. Good or bad, (preferably good, but whatever floats your boat... your hate filled boat)**

**On a different note, there is an important reason to review. I currently have 5 stories (4, because now of you HG fans give a fuck about Rio fan fic) and I am planning on joining a partnership with the one and only Belladonnablush (writer of Girl on fire, who is your desire, read it some time. It is finished and is PxK). When she is done doing her next story, a GxK story (I know, Im a strong Peeta fan..but) she will be ready to co-author. Now in the mean time, I will be doing some writing, so in the reviews I need to know. Should I steadily update all 4 of my HG stories, day by day or should I just focus on finishing this story and "I love you don't die on me". Right now I am doing the latter, I haven't updated 'overcoming' in ages, but I need your opinion if I should do the former option.**

**Anyway,this is a Third person chapter, not set in the games. **

**Everyone has a weakness: Chapter 8**

**My ****Façade**

As the moon began to rise, the sun splayed a crimson illusion across the watery waves of the Capitol beach. The small ripples were gently lapin at the peaceful cove. Resting on a large rocky outcrop, was the _Cellarimin Hotel._ Entering the building would cost an arm and a leg, and sleeping here would cost even more. Nearby was a small residence for the Head of communications, Brendolf Morlent. He was currently enjoying his promotion in solitude, his only company was alcohol, as the party had already gone home. From the living room he had a perfect vision of the sea and his eyes fixated on a small boy who just washed ashore, lying on his stomach.

Brendolf was up quickly, and stumbling out the door as he headed to the boy who had just come on to the shore. The boy was shivering and looked no older than 12, and Brendolf took pity on the poor boy. He carried the spluttering boy back to his house and laid him down on the couch, so he could rest. After the boy looked more at peace, Brendolf entered his kitchen to grab a drink for the newcomer, but when he returned the boy was already sitting up.

The boys voice was soft and when he talked his sea blue puppy eyes glimmered with sorrow "C-C-can I use your te. , please ?"

Unfortunately, Brendolf did not have a telephone because he preferred solitude in his place of solace, but the nearby hotel would defiantly have a telephone the boy could use. "Sorry, but I don't have a telephone, but we can go to the hotel and call for you" The boy looked reluctant but then nodded.

They exited the house and began to walk the path to the hotel, it was a couple of hundred metres, but still very close by and you could see the large lights of the hotel from a mile away. They passed through a large shadow, as the big trees overhead covered them and Brendolf felt a cold chill go down his spine, Darkness engulfing them.

Suddenly, a hand gripped around Brendolf's throat and a foot swept under his leg, smacking him to the ground and pumping all the air out of his lungs. Confused and injured, Brendolf looked up to meet the eyes of his assailant. His foot connected with Brendolf's throat, making sure no sounds came out and he spoke in a much more determined and venomous voice "Sorry, it's just business" Brendolf's eyes opened wide in fear as he pulled out a water drenched knife, meaning the boy had the knife when he went into the water and planned for this. Brendolf tried to scream for help, but only muffled air could escape and then a large stinging pain erupted from his throat.

His vision went blury, the darkness closing in all around him and the floor disappeared underneath him. He was tumbling into the dark abyss, where he would never return, and his dying vision was a fucked up smirk on the messed up boy. Piercing his mind with his deep blue eyes and his mesmerising blonde curls.

Then everything went dark...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day in the career camp had been rather uneventful. When I woke up, I was still wallowing in self pity from my kill on the helpless girl. _I was doing her a favour, releasing her from the pain._ But no matter how I justified it, I stilll felt horrible about it. Cato woke us all up later and assigned various tasks to us all. I don't know who put him in charge but I guess he is a very vain and self obssesed individual. My job was to search all of the backpacks for useful items, then put the backpacks in a big pile near the edge of the clearing ring. Mainly I found water canteens, iodine, medicine _I might need the medicine_, pieces of clothing and food. The careers grabbed lots of water canisters and food but I found some interesting sunglasses. They look like the night-vision sunglasses I used many moons ago on a mission at district 3. I won't know if they are nightvision untill sundown, but I made sure to hide them from the careers.

Cato was on a search with Clove to find a district 3 kid, because apparently we need him for some technological reason. According to Marvel, if we can't find a district 3 kid yet, we will continue our hunt for Katniss. I sure hope we find a district 3 kid.

Later in the day, while I was washing my upper body in the lake and filling up some water canisters, Glimmer visited me down by the water. She stripped out of her jumpsuit and jumped in the water with Looked Amazing. If I didn't have a horrible past, or my eye on someone else, I would defiantly be hitting on her. After a while of bathing she began to question me and her presence became obnoxious. "If she said she loved you on Tv. Why are you helping us kill her? "

What do I say? I can't say that I am not going to kill her, but I can't exaggerate. _She is getting suspicous. Think!_ "We had a small discussion about it and for reasons beyond my own comprehension. I need to do this."

"But-" Her questioning continued on for a while, and eventually I just walked off, growing tired of her 20Q. To my dismay, Cato returned without a district 3 tribute but he returned with an order. "Gear up, we are going tribute hunting." _I can mislead them away from her. Maybe one can die in a 'hunting' accident. Ill kill the district 4 tribute._ While I was lost in my thoughts, Glimmer went to go check if Marvel was okay to come and the district 4 tributes began to sharpen their swords.

He pointed towards the dense forest, in the direction she left in and my heart sunk to my knees. "Come on, we're movin out. Let's GO!"


	9. My Compassion

**Welcome back folks =). In this A/N I have a couple of things to settle so please stay tuned and not skip to the story just yet.**

**1. Person of the chapter: (by this is, its like employee of the month except I thank a reviewers) So the shout out today is too Peetame. I like your name and you have read 4 of my stories and have constantly commented. Thank you Peetame.**

**2. I hope your enjoying the story alot, but there is also alot of 'constructive criticism' such as people changing how Peeta thinks etc. Well I have attempted to make Peeta maturer so if you like the last two chapters then I have adjusted to your comments. Also I have extingusihed the flame between Peeta and Katniss alittle, she loves him but he doesn't know how he feels. (kinda a role reversal) This story will be about 15-20 chapters.**

**RANT OF THE DAY**

Okay, I don't know if the authors i'm thinking of read my stories but if you do, STOP making Katniss walk in on Peeta wanking. It is creepy, okay! I just read a fanfic, thinking so far so good and then Katniss discovers Peeta jerking his girkin... and it was ruined. All of the times I have found, it is a female author so girls..stop it. If your going to do it though, make sure the next line is "Need some help". If it isin't don't bother...

**TIP OF THE DAY**

Good morning is a oxymoron

**Everyone has a Weakness**

**Chapter 9**

**My Compassion**

"Lover boy, lead the way!" Cato commanded, pushing me to the front of the battle-ready careers. My stomach was tied in a tight knot as I looked around, praying she had gone far away enough that we wouldn't find her. "Look, she's probably on a mountain or in a wheat field. We're going the wrong way, she won't be in the woodland!" _I hope i'm wrong and we spend an hour looking in a wheat field, _but Cato wasn't buying my alibi. Instead he laughed at my deception "Bullshit, you live in twelve and we all know there's tons of woodland there!" _Wow my lying skills have really descended, I need a further cover story_.

"Twelve is a big place, we live in a mountain area where it is easier to mine out the coal seams" This should tell everyone back at twelve that i'm telling lies to protect her, but Cato looked satisfied with my answer and we were silent as we searched through the wooded area, looking for her or mountainous areas. Eventually we broke through the treeline to the high ground so we could survey the area with more care. At the foot of our mound was the source of a river that was flowing along the forest line and curving out of view.

From the journey, Marvel was already out of breath and Glimmer had started 'bitching' about leg pains about ten minutes ago. This is information that could come in handy later on. The other careers seemed unphased by the journery and we were all ready for another session of 'hunting'.

Beyond the river was another set of pine trees leading to an everlasting expanse of trees. It would be very easy to get lost in there, but we purge on anyways. Swiftly we flick around trees like snakes, scrutinising every clue. _No stone left unturned_.

We had been searching for a good hour now still retrieving zero results. Then the cataclysm started. The district 4 girl's muscles had grown tired so she stretched up and was completely oblivious to the large hissing sound behind her. Suddenly, artificial light blinded us all and the very hairs of our ears were tingling as she released a blood boiling scream while the fireball roasted her like a marshmallow and she collasped in a cripsy, smouldering wreck. "RUN!" Cato screamed as hissing surrounded us like a pack of rattlesnakes. Fireballs flashing from left and right, smashing into trees sending them collapsing and bursting into balls of flames. The wild fire was englufing anything in it's path, its never ending greed impossible to quench as the fire spread into a full force forest fire. The smoke then billowed around us as it rose and blocked out any light trying to poke through. To make matters worse, the ash lay heavy in our lungs making us choke, as we trampled over scorched earth to escape the tendrils of the flames.

I ducked as a fireball grazed my shoulder, making me wince slightly but I brought my self to my feet and continued to push on. A couple of yards away I could make out a break in the treeline to the river. Marley, Marvel, Glimmer and Clove were closer to the exit than me and most of them had made it into the safe zone, but before I could reach the clean air, a cry for help behind me stopped me in my tracks. "Help! Im stuck!" Moaned Cato.

_Let him die Peeta, Less people to deal with._

_Save him, maybe he will show gratitude later_

_Save your own hide, like you always have _

_Help him, sponsors will like it if your a hero_

I swilved round, _Why am I doing this._ His leg was stuck under a collasped log and it was about to ignite. I sprinted over to him and fell onto my knees. Attempting to move the log and at first it wouldn't budge. The flames began to lick at nearby branches as the bottom of the log caught fire. _A race against time_. The fire was now reaching him and the log wasn't budging. I felt the air of a fireball as it passed over me nearly scorching me, but the log started to budge and I ripped it off his leg.

We were both on our feet and we were running for the exit, coughing and spluttering because of the smoke that had filled our lungs. We broke out the treeline in a sprint and it felt like a jailbreak. Our entire career pact heading for the cool lulls of the water in the river. On the way Cato gave me a quick thanks and we continued running for the safety of the river.

When I submerged my body, all the inflaming began to cool and it felt so much better as the burns began to soothe. We were all splashing water over our selves and each other, taking in the nuturing effects of the water.

This moment would of been calming and soothing, if I hadn't turned around to see Katniss flopping around in the water. And I wasn't the only one who had seen her. Marley and Marvel were already on their feet and gathering their weapons. Katniss's eyes shortly met mine, questioningly but then she had jumped out the water and was running off into the distance. I reluctantly gathered myself,already missing the comforts of the water, and chased after the girl who was already so far in the distance.

Hastily the others chased after her while I lagged behind, not because of fitness but morale. Eventually she began to tire and scrambled up a tree and it was extremely amusing to see Cato attempt to do that same, but to no avail. I smile to myself at her persistance, but theres nothing I can do while we have her stuck up a tree. While everyone else decided's to wait it out and set up camp, I look up to see her hurt eyes, piercing through my very skull as she thinks I'm a traitor. But that is just a façade I intend to break soon.

**What did you think! Next chapter is the re-union. Stay tuned folks =D.**


	10. My Savior

**Hello, Everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews, it fills me with joy. This chapter is more of a happy, re-union chapter. Anyway time for my AN notes and so-on.**

**Person of The day is Puggaboo27. I didn't understand your review but you mentioned facebook and 300 likes. I don't know if you mean I put it on facebook and it got 300 likes or Im going to put it on facebook and it will get like 300 likes. Either way, enjoy your accolade.**

**Blooper**

**This story, asside from the abundant grammar and spelling errors, has not had too many issues. My other story 'ILY,DDOM' though did. One that comes to mind is the sedative issue. At the start of the story, Sedatives were used alot. But orginally I had written laxative because I got them mixed up. So instead of "I then collasped to the floor" it would be "I then shat myself violently" Could of been a real disaster.**

**Rant**

Don't write in the summary "Katniss is split between Gale and Peeta, who will she choose". This turns up alot under the Pxk section and probably the GxK (or PxG just saying). If you put your story under the Pxk section, we already know who she is going to choose, because if she does'nt end up with Peeta at the end, we all get pretty pissed and you will be more hated than Gale was after he killed Prim...

**Disclaimer**

**Hunger games is not my story.**

**If it was my story, Katniss would of screwed Peeta in the cave scene...and the beach scene, actually most of the scenes. **

**But you failed us all.**

**Nevertheless, im making amends in this story**

**I don't own any of the HG characters, I don't own the books or anything to do with the HG franchise. **

**Just saying though, the mocking jay movie needs a sex scene or you are failing all of Hollywood, and your M fan fiction fans. Every movie needs one. Romie and Juilet had one, and the main actress was 13.**

**Futhermore, If i did own the hunger games, it would be called the Humping games.**

Now without any more distractions, let us enter the world of Panem:

**Everyone Has A Weakness**

**Chapter 10**

**My Savior**

**Katniss POV**

Why is Peeta trying to kill me! I thought..._I thought_ we had something, I thought he was reciprocating. I feel worse than my mother, and I finally understand her turmoil. _Better to have love then lost, than never to have love at all_. I didn't get my love recipricated. Hell, not only was it not returned, but now hes at the foot of the tree I was up. Staring at my with his deep, longing blue eyes. I tried to mouth _Why_ ? To him but he just shook his head and walked off back to the small camp. _Why did I love him?_ Well He threw me the bread that saved my entire family, brining hope to me. He was extremely handsome and kind. I mean he had a six pack by the age of 10. His selflessness knew no bounds, when he hit twelve his grandmother must of been getting worse and worse because he was constantly out of town. When he was gone, my heart would be in the gutter and school would be boring without someone to stare at. He was pretty damn hot..even now after a few days in the games hes still well build and...

I was snapped out of my staring gaze by the seering pain in my leg. I got hit really bad by the fireball and the soft flesh had began to go 'gooey'. The position I was perched in wasn't helping because of all the branches nearby, buffeting me whenever I moved drastically.

I squirmed slightly and the burns scrapped against a branched causing me to moan in pain loudly. Only one person in the career camp noticed and it had to be Peeta. He looked at me with a concerned look, but he stood up and spoke loud enough so I could hear "I'm gonna go take a leak, be back in a second." He wandered off into the forest and I carefull watched his every step. The very thought of him wanting to kill me kills me emotinally, but also confuses me greatly. He was my knight in shimmering armour, he gave me the bread that saved my family from sure starvation.

_What's that sound, it sounds like a..._ Parachute! My head craned up to see a small silver capsule resting in a couple of branches. Carefully I pried the capsule from the branches and it contaned... Burn Medicine. _Thank you Haymitch!_

The medicine stung painfully when it came in contact with afflicted areasm but the effects were immideate. The normal colour of skin returned and the wound was already cleaning. _Finally the Capitol have done something good_.

When Peeta returned to camp, instead of sitting down he stared hard at me._ No hes staring past me_. I craned my neck up to see what hes staring so intently at. _Holy, Shit! Trackerjackers!_ There bite is far worse than thier bite and im sleeping about 2 metres from them. Was Peeta warning me about them? _He does care!_ My heart fluttering at his sign of what I hope was concern. What does he want me to do though?

With a few flicks of the neck too check the other careers weren't watching, he made a cutting motion. _He wants me to drop the Trackerjacker nest on the careers! _

_You know the whole cutting process_

I slowly but steadily descended the ,now very shiny, tree. The whole world was spinning around me and I couldn't focus on many things properly. Most of the foilage had turned to bright shiny objects, but some things stayed in view. Espically the bow Glimmer had in her loose deathly grasp. I stumbled over to her and collapsed down to my knees. Glimmers great beauty had been cut down by me, and these horrible mutts. I wiggled the bow out of her grasp and grabbed the quiver at her side. _You won't be needing these._ I know the horrors of what I just did will dawn on me when I sober up, but now I can hear loud footsteps sprinting towards me.

When I eventually look up to see the source of the footsteps, to my shock it was Marley from district 4. He was running in a beeline towards me and clearly the tracker venom and taken effect on me. _I should.. I should probably run now.._ When I got to my feet, I broke into a staggered run for the river, with Marley hot on my heels.

I broke out of the trees into the long stretch, but the entire ground was.._Shiny orange balls?_ I couldn't walk so I fell over, and began to thrash around on the ground. Marley, still in a bad daze caught up with me and raised his sword ready to inflict the final blow.

My life began to flash before my eyes. My father teaching me all there is too plants and hunting. His singing and my singing. His untimely death. Peeta throwing me the bread. The many hours spent hunting to provide for my family. Prim..oh god. I was supposed to come back to her. _It shouldn't end like this._ Her smiles in the morning and her giggles when she plays with lady or buttercup. My name being reaped, Gale being reaped. But Peeta volunteered completely destroying me emotinally. Watching the games with him and then sleeping next ti him. My confession on live Tv._Im going to die a virgin...never knowing the bliss._ Im never going to have a happily ever after with Peeta and Prim.

I cringed and curled up in a ball, waiting for the inevitable. He's still extremely inebriated though and he slashed but missed my neck. But he left a large gash in my leg. _SHIT! THAT HURTS_. I released all the trapped air and moaned out heavily in pain. He collected himself, ready to finally end my trainwreck of a life.

The sword flies down, but before he could lower his arms down his entire chest ruptured open. A small silver point coming out his torso then receeding back out as his corpse was thrown off to the side. The canon blasts off signalling Marley's death. Wiping blood out of my eyes, I look up to see who my saviour is, and my gaze is met by the deep blue eyes of my other half.


	11. My Selfless Side

**Okay, here is the real chapter.**

**Thank you for voting and reviewing, extremely helpful. I have decided to take a very descriptive approach but it will be down right dirty.**

**Anyway I have my time freed up again so chapters will be regulated shortly.**

**Rant of the Day**

**Gale**

**Top 10 reasons I hate gale**

**1. He had a hand in killing Prim**

**2. He stood in the way of Peeta's happiness**

**3. He doesn't abide by the rules.. thats ' job**

**4. I heard the actor who played you is a douche**

**5. You should be worried about your family instead of trying to get Katniss, your selfish**

**6. You call that a bow...**

**7. When his name appears on the page I skim read**

**8. You deserved to die for killing that turkey.. turkeys have more of a soul than you**

**9. You didn't save Peeta's family, The underseas and many more**

**10. YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED IN THE CAPITOL**

**"Hey Katniss, theres only one way your making it out of the games.. bow wuh wuh wow wuh wow wuh wow" Peeta's bible Page 18,verse 7**

**I should probably do the story now (btw I put zero effort into this intro because I just want to get the story done)... so enjoy:**

**Everyone Has A Weakness**

**Chapter 11**

**My Selfless side**

Marley's body went limp as he tumbled to the ground, blood spewing out of both sides, showering me in the warm viscous substance. Her eyes flickered open to see who her savior was and her eyes filled with fear.

"Get away from me!" She screamed as she began to scramble away from me. I have to tell her I am on her side.

"Katniss, Calm down Im trying to help you."

"Oh Yeah? Why were you with the careers then?" She sneered at me. Her eyes filled with anger.

"I was trying to mislead them and get them away from you"

"Well you did a fucking wonderful job!" She said pointing to her heavily bleeding leg. _She needs medical attention Now!_

"Look, stay still and I will help you.. trust me" Reluctantly she stopped scrambling away from so I could assist.

Lets take a look at that wound.. _OH god!_ It was heavily oozing and spewing puss. The bone was showing slightly and the flesh had gone brown. "Okay lets get you somewhere safe, I saw a cave near here" Crouching down, I picked her up bridal style and we trecked down the river.

I examined her other leg for burn wounds to see if my present reached her. When I went to go pee, I was actually trying to find a camera so I could beg Haymitch to help her. The burns on her leg had healed nicely and were just small blemishes now. _Just have to deal with the other leg now._

In the distance, I could see the small opening to the cave where our safe haven would be. So I picked up the speed to reduce the amount of time outside. _Don't want Cato seeing us_.

The inside of the cave was actually quite nice, about the size of the rooms we slept in at the training building. It had a dry interior and was quite warm. I rolled open a sleeping bag for her to lie down on as I operated on her. I have painkillers and various medical equipment in my backpack. Swiftly I check the inventory I have gathered from the cornucopia.

Painkillers

Bandages

Fever Pills

Cleaning alcohol

I can work with these. "Eat a painkiller, because this will sting alot" She ate one immediately and began to ease down quickly. Using the cleaning alcohol I washed out the gruesome wound, leaving a (hopefully non-septic) wound that will begin to heal over.

She had been stung once by the trackerjackers and the stinger was stuck in her hand, so carefully I pryed out the stinger and threw it out the entrance to the cave. That can heal on it's own. Now back to the leg, while bandaging it up, her eyes were boring into me with a certian emotion. A foreign emotion is that.._adoration?_ When I finished the bandages I looked up, meeting her gaze. Her small grey eyes showing the pain and care, the small internal battles..and slowly but steadily our heads drew closer. Agonising anticipation gripped me as our lips drew closer and closer. Then the light feel of her lips against mine sending fire and electrictiy through every nerve, making me buzzing with energy. The kiss deepened as she ran her tongue along my bottom lip, asking for acess and who am I to say no? Our tongues were battling for dominace, breathing was becoming hard. _BREAK AWAY PEETA, SHE IS YOUR TARGET. _She let out a loud moan into my mouth but I was beggining to lose air so I broke away resting my forehead on her forehead. Her breathing was laboured too, and through the heavy inhales she managed to stammer "Thank you, Peeta"

_Annnd now the subconscious battle begins... I can't do this, I should be killing her not helping her. Im decieving and tricking her if I want to help her I should leave, but she needs my help because of her injuries. I can't leave or kill her after what we just did. I feel an odd feeling for her that I can't put my finger on. I shouldn't act rashly, I am going to stay with her because she needs me and I sort of...want her._

_I choose to stay_

"No problem Katniss, now get some rest because sleep's the best healer"

As she began to snuggle into her she looked up with begging eyes and asked "Will you sleep in the sleeping bag with me, it's cold in here"

"In a second, I need to wash the blood off my body so im just going for a dip in the river" This wasn't the plan though. A couple of days ago I discovered a ginger girl named Cenda has beeen following me, aswell as stealing my food. I will not tolerate this any longer so I will set up a trap. Earlier today I had found some poisonousness berries called nightlock berries. With a cold black exterior and a warm deathly interior they realy do represent the never ending sleep they induce. I put the pouch of berries at the top of my things in the backpack and exited the cave.

Leaving the backpack near to the entrance I started splashing water onto my face to get Marley's blood off. Sure enough, the small patter of footsteps was approaching from behind so I continued to splash water so I looked oblivous. Quielty the zip of my bad was undone and something was removed. Then the bag was rezipped and she scurried off into the shadows. When I returned to the bag, like I guessed the pouch of berries was missing. Shortly the silence was pierced by a loud cannon and a scream. She wasn't too far away, infact she was behind a nearby boulder. Lying there limp her eyes staring off into the unkown. Her lips stained with nightlock juice and foam. I swiped the pouch off her and grabbed some other bits of food she had taken.

When I returned to the cave Katniss was extremely angry and in a state. When I entered she screamed at me "How Could you!"

"WHAT!" I screamed in exasperation at her sudden outburst

Through tears and heaving sobs she moans "You didn't return straight after the cannon. I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. "

"Don't worry, I am okay and I am not going anywhere. I will be here for you!" I replied cooing softly as I stroked her luscious her. _Now Cenda is dead how many are left..._

"Peeta... I think.. I can't imagine what I would do if you died. I think I love you"

_Twelve are left _

Cladius booms over the microphone "Ladies and gentlemen. Two tributes from the same district can be victors together!"

Before I could even speak her lips and body were pressed against mine.

**Next chapter is THE chapter that makes this M. Sorry this took so long to upload btw..**


	12. My Submission

**No big author not here. Im gonna get straight ot the smut. Also this is my shortest chapter and I rushed it quicker than 8 prunes and a cup of coffee. Don't expect anything of any quality this is my first ever lemon. It is less erotic than snail mating but still its good for experience.**

**Anyway**

**Enjoy**

**Also I need a warning I guess so here: Warning there is smut beyond this point. But then again you wouldn't be on the M section unless you knew what the birds and bees are. don't take down my story or I will pimp slap you. There is my warning...**

**Chapter 12**

**My Submittance**

Her tongue plunged straight down my throat as she pinned me down to the sleeping bag. _Okay she's taking the lead..._ I was very new to this whole ordeal so I will probably not be that good at this. _Just let her take charge_. I ran my hands up her sides making her shiver, and she took off my tracksuit top leaving me in a muscle shirt. Her tracksuit was quickly removed as well but before I could take off any more clothing my shoulders were pinned back down. Her hands not missing a single part of my upperbody as she groped all my large muscles.

I need to stop this or I might get attachted. "Uhh Katniss shouldn't we stop or.."

"Shut up!"

"Okay, _Boss!" I said smugly with a large smirk on my face_

"Shirt off!" Quickly I removed my shirt and tossed off into the cave somewhere. Our mouths connected again, greedily mouthing at each other as she tried to keep dominace. Her legs were stradling my legs and she sat up to take off her shirt leaving her in a plain black bra. While her fingers were fondling my biceps and sixpack I slipped my hands round to find the clip. _How do I undo this?_ After a few seconds of awkward fumbling I finally got it free and removed the bra from her body and threw it away releasing her luscious pair. They weren't very big but they looked very inviting. Nevertheless this was a chance _to piss off the dominant!_

"Little small aren't they?" I said with a smirk

"I will make you pay for that comment!" _Oh dear !_

_"_Quick question, have you done this before?"

" I'm just running on adrenalin and insticts."

"Me too!"

My tracksuit pants had suddenly dissapeared. _When did that happen?_ My boxers shortly followed and in the darkness of the sleeping bag she could make out my pride and joy.

"Wow!" She excalimed while returning to me. She began to grind against me and we both moaned out. Her hand swiflty plunged into the darkness to find contact. Contact making me inhale quickly and began erratic. Her slow rubbing motions were making me go crazy at her very touch. The rubbing became quicker and quicker but suddenly stopped. My euphoria suddenly dropped so I could find the source of disruption. She began to descend under the sleeping bag towards my length. _What is she doin... WOW!_ Her mouth enveloped the tip and slowly moved down. She began to bob up and down about half of the length so I guess she needed a helping hand. "Clench your thumb and finger and you surpass your gagging reflex!" and with that I screamed out in pleasure as her forehead connected with my stomach. _Big mouth huh ! _The movements were making me go insane, I was squirming around to her touch not able to sit still. I bunched my fist into her hair and gave her a little push. _"Oh god, im uhh I'm gonna..." _The pressure building up was killing me , it felt like a fire had just been ingited eating up every part of me, and I had to let go, I reached cloud nine as I created a mess in the sleeping bag, but she had already swallowed it. _Should I be extremely grossed out or turned on?_

_"_My turn!" She exclaimed. I flipped her over and removed the last pieces of clothing. _Wow, she's so wet you could run a district 5 dam here!_ I fumbled around a little because I have no clue what to do, my training never exceeded to pleasing women, only killing them.

So at the sight of her 'womanhood' I was left rather confused. Even if district twelves eduction covered this I was away most of the time._Do I flick this thing_? When tapping it she moaned out loudly. _That's a good result_! But then it occured to me. _Her leg is still injured!_ I pulled away immediately and she shone me a questioning glare. "Why did you stop? " She said, half begging.

"We are going no further untill your leg heals!" I said sternly

"But...!"

"No, thats final! We will find something for it soon!" _Now my clever plot enters phase 2. The capitol will be wanting to witness this so much that they will send us the medicine right away. _

"Way to kill the mood Mellark!"

"Sleep is a great healer, so shut up and rest" There was no need for me to be so cold to her but I guess she only replies to stern tones because she rolled over and after a couple of minutes her methodic breathing was echoing throught the cave.

_So how do I fix the large cut in her leg? Think Mellark...Thi.._ But Claudius Templesmith's voice was already booming through the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, There will be a feast for all tributes at the cornucopia at sunrise, but there will not be food there, instead there will be items that you need greatly!"

I had already grabbed my sword and dagger before Katniss could even wake up but as I was leaving she called out "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"The feast"

Shock crossed her face betraying any attempt to stay calm "No Peeta you can't go, you could die. This is just a blood bath to attract everyone. Don't die for me"

"This isn't up for debate, just go back to sleep and I will be back soon"

"But.."

"No! Go to sleep!"

**Also just to settle minds, I know about the gagging reflex because my friend showed off by putting pens halfway down his throat and not puking. I don't know if the thumb and finger thing worked or he just doesn't have a gagging reflex but it was pretty cool and creepy. I should also mention he recently came out the closet...**


	13. My Feast

_**W**_**ow I just want to finish this story, it was only supposed to be about 10 chapters long! About 3-4 chapters to go as well as an epilogue. Also next week I am doing another acting part and I will be at rehearsals from morning to nightfall so no updates for an entire week. I will try to get the most out this week. (I start next monday, not the monday in three days but the monday in 10 days)**

**There will not be a sequel to this story...**

**Anyway this chapter entails the story of the feast. To be perfectly honest I have lost count of how many tributes have died so there will probably be too many or too little amount of tributes dying. Either way the maximum amount is twelve. This feast does not play out like the canon feast.**

**Rant of the day**

Stories that have about 5+ chapters of Katniss being pregnant. We get it, she promised to never have kids and now she has kids in the story. That does not excuse for half the story being pumped full of pregnancy hormones and vomiting. Surprisingly enough it gets gross and unnecessary after the third chapter... Also sex scenes when she is pregnant is just grim... could give the baby a black eye!

I digress, Here is your story

**WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS DESCRIPTIVE GORY! HEED MY WARNING.**

**Everyone has a weakness**

**Chapter 13**

**My Feast (Couldn't think of a better title)**

The moon was going down symbolising that it would be dawn soon. Then screams of agony and the clashing of metal will pierce the serene silence entrancing the arena of the 74th hunger games.

My game plan was quite simple, get to the outskirts of the ring. Circle round and kill a few tributes waiting to sprint in. Then claim the cornucopia and fend off everyone so me and Katniss can have all the spoils of war. There will be equipment, medicine and weapons and victory will be in our grasp undoubtedly.

Quietly as a shadow I slung around the trees approaching the clearing in the tree line. When I reached the small shrubs surrounding the area I put on my night vision glasses. _Just as I expected!_There was a few lumps of activity in certain parts of the circle, clearing indicating that a tribute was seeking refuge there. I chose the one nearest to me and began to crawl in a squat position over to them. I had to move very slowly or else the leaves would rustle and alert him of my presence. When I reached him, expecting Cato or Marvel, it was a small thirteen year old boy who was shivering from nerves. _Here's a message for your district, regards Peeta._The blade flicked round in my hand over my knuckles into the suitable throwing positon.

The blade soared quickly and sunk into the soft flesh of his neck and all he could release was a small whimper as he crumpled. _Almost felt sorry for him... _The cannon went off extremely loudly and I could make out the bushes of the other tributes rustling in surprise.

Returning to my orginal position, I could just make out the golden orb on the horizon slowly climbing up the facade of the sky, spreading rays of joy and soon death over the gold and glinting cornucopia. _It's dawn!_The gong rang loudly, resonating through the forest and canyons. Activity began to spring up everywhere and about 6 tributes including myself were sprinting towards the cornucopia. Many of the tributes already had laboured breathing and were moving at pretty slow paces. I, on the other hand, was bolting ahead of competition toward the prizes. Amongst the rush I could make out Thresh, District 11, Meeko, District 3 boy, Rue, District 11, and Clove from District 2.

Everything happened so quickly it was a blur. Meeko's spear flung way off into the distance and impaled Rue. This sight made Thresh go blind with rage. He started to pummel the crap out of Meeko. To my left I could see Clove conversing on my postion, accompanied by the blade she just threw at me. With ease I side stepped and drew my blade and sliced it through her, hearing the horrible noises of bone and flesh splitting.

As I regained my blade and prepared to assault Marvel who was rushing over to attack me we were all interrupted by a huge explosion. Thresh tackled Meeko onto a large pile of rucksacks which Meeko had previously 'mined'. The huge explosion knocked many of us flying and the loud screech of shell schock became overwhelming in my ear. Bits of flesh were raining down on us as four cannon shots went off. **BOOM, CLOVE, BOOM, THRESH,BOOM,MEEKO,BOOM, some tribute I don't know**. Rue's cannon had already sounded.

Not many tributes were left as we all stumbled around, buffeted by the dirt that was flung from the ground shattering explosion. I regained my vision and began to run for the feast table. Marvel was picking up his weapon of choice, an axe, and began to sprint toward me. One of Clove's knives was lying at my feet so with a quick flip from my feet, the blade was resting in my hand. Then it was resting in Marvel's skull. He teetered backwards as his skull shattered, spewing a small amount of brain matter.

I then returned my attention to scavenging through the bags. Body armour, _I'll take that,_The hypodermic needle, _definitely need that,_The district 3 bag had some electrical device that I took for the sake of it. The other bags had random medicine that were for ailments in other parts of the arena and were no use to us.

After I was done rummaging through the tributes equipment I pivoted and ran through the foliage back towards my safe haven. Branches twisted and snapped as I bolted through them, running home to Katniss. She had disguised the entrance very well and if I hadn't known it was there, I would never know it was there.

When I returned to the cave, she seemed extremely relieved to see me and was instantly curious to know what happened at the cornucopia. So I explained to her the brutal blood bath that transpired under the sun that day. Her eyes were wide with amazement and horror when I described the events.

"Anyway, I have your medicine and a couple other gadgets so.. uh, I guess you can inject yourself." I stated as I handed her the medicine containing god-like serum. She injected the needle into her bloodstream and discarded the needle off into the distance. Then she began to suggest an idea she had thought of.

"So I was wondering... If we could find the firewood and Haymitch sends the other stuff... Do you maybe... want to have a toasting?"

**End of chapter 13. 14 next with marriage and maritals. Then 15 and epilogue.**


	14. My Toasting

**Wow this story is getting positive feedback, and lots of it. Sorry i have seen elusive over the past week, I have been very busy and it gets even worse next week when the play starts... Either way in this chapter Im going to answer reviews then there will be an actual chapter... but lets start with reviews!**

**HgForever12: **Yeah alittle OOC and AU but your on the right tracks..kind of

**Andrea Rosado:** only horny at certian times... but the movie point is from because in an distant sex ed lesson I had the teacher said name as many movies as you can that have sex in them. (scroll down for my off the top of the head list)

2. Yeah I have noticed alot of reviews saying they agree with my rants and I think my rants are on the right guidelines.

**Anon (the review under Andrea's): **Yes it is 99% safe, but watch the movie the Change up and you will understand why pregant sex really creeps me out to the point of clicking off the fan fic and putting it off forever.

**My Sex Movie list (I watch alot of movies...)**

**Super Bad**

**Romeo+Juilet (She was twelve though so it's kinda creepy)**

**300**

**Enemy at the Gates**

**Friends with Benifits (the title implies it!)**

**ALL THE JAMES BOND MOVIES**

**Spy Hard**

**Kick Ass**

**Iron Man**

**Starship Troopers**

**The Hangover and the Hangover 2**

**The Titanic (sorta)**

**Before Sunrise**

**Ground Hog Day**

**Unfourtunatly not the Hunger Games... or any of the plays I star in. (Then again im doing Blood Brothers and Im not too happy with Gay scenes)**

**Leading On **

The movie might of not had a steamy sex scene between star crossed lovers. But thats why we have imagination, complaint letters and the M section of fan fiction.

So without further jabbering and other crap. OH SUPER SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT.

Here is chapter 14

**My Toasting**

_Marry Her?! HAH. Im supposed to kill her not wed again marrying her will really stick in Snow's craw. Actually FUCK IT! What do you want Peeta !? Put aside all the assassin crap, what do you, Peeta Mellark, want? Hmm, well I have taken a liking to my target. Well not a liking, more a lusting. Nothing more though, I don't love her. Marrying her would be using her. Oh wait, I always use people! NO PUT THE ASSASSIN STUFF ASIDE!_

_Okay Peeta lets review._

_Would you ever sleep next to your target? No. You did with her._

_Would you ever strive to protect your target? No! You did with her._

_Would you go to the feast for your target? No. My point excatly!_

_So what does that tell you Peeta!_

_Maybe, just maybe, I have stronger feeling than I realise._

_SO TELL HER THEN! She is still waiting for an answer._

Even in the darkness of the cave you could make out my smirk. "I think that is a wonderful idea, what exactly do we need?"

Her expression lightened immediately, giving life to her grey eyes. It made my heart flutter slightly and my stomach turn in knots. "10 kindlings, two sticks and some bread"

I sprang to my feet "I'll go get some kindlings now, you stay here"

As I emerged from the cave I looked around for some perfect kindlings and my eyes locked on a perfect bundle nearby. As I took a step out though I got a hard clump to the head and I stumbled to the side looking for the source of alarm. It was a parachute and a capsule. _Screw you Haymitch!_ As I rubbed the sore spot on the top of my head , I examined the contents of the capsule. _Knew it, those horny Capitol Bastards!_ There was the bread and two gold bands, _Just what I needed, and more!_

I grabbed the small pile of kindlings and piled them near the entrance of the cave. Using two sticks I impaled each piece of bread. "Katniss, come out here!"

When she came out though, instead of a smiling face, I was met with a condescending, unsatisfied face. "Really Peeta, just call Cato over why don't you!"

"Fine, where do you want to move it too!" My voice quivering slightly

"Upstream" She stated as if I was supposed to know.

Once we had moved everything upstream we got down onto our knees. We gave each other nervous giggles and smiles, helping to forget where we truly were. I lit the kindlings and it produced a small amount of smoke, not enough for Cato to see if he wasn't looking hard enough.

As we began to toast our bread, we spoke the vows that were moslty improvised. As I spoke I stared deeply into her eyes "I promise to stay with you for the rest of my days and devote all my passion and love to make me go against so many of my rules in a completely positive way. I love you Katniss Everdeen-Mellark." She had already begun to well up as I slid the small band onto her ring finger.

"Peeta, I am not too good with words so I will put it simply. I have idolised you since the day when you threw me the bread and this moment has been a fantasy of mine for years. I love you Peeta Mellark" The bread was toasted enough so we linked arms and took bites at each other's pieces of bread. Our lips pressed together sweetly and I picked her up bridal style so we could head back to the cave..of love!

**Let Me explain... I had barely anytime to do this, but next chapter will be the wedding night. Wait one week please and you shalld get your smut!**


	15. My consolation

**I managed to escape the tyrannical director for a day cause they are doing understudy day. So I can answer all 69 of your reviews (Ikr fucking awesome amount off reviews) I would ask everyone not to review anymore so it stays at 69 but tbh I thrive on reviews so…**

**First off once I am done with this story I shall be finishing ****Don't Die on Me** and I might contemplate finishing some of my other stories. But I am starting another story. Much Darker and should be more romantic (aka citric if you catch the drift) It is called **Dark Times in District Twelve.** Here's the opening paragraph: District 12, also know as hell. The screams from the execution building can be heard far past the blood soaked walls surrounding the compound. We were treated like dirt, kicked around and stomped on day to day. You were even worse off if your from the Seam. If your not a seam trash whore or a burly miner then you would be deemed useless. Useless means dead. The sun never shined on district 12, literally, the capitol made a device to make sure it stayed cold so only the strongest survived. Also that keeps the clouds away from the capitol so they have sunshine every day. We didn't live past the age of 40, hell you would be lucky to reach 30. Everybody needs hope though, every person in this god forsaken, screwed up hell hole, has something worth waking up for. My mother lost hers when my father died in a on-purpose mine explosion. Mine was the recipient of a debt I owed. His name was… Cliff hanger =)

So as we draw near to the end of our story, I move onto reviews:

**HgForever12: Firstly I want to thank you for the large amount of support from you. You have been reviewing since chapter 1 and I am in your debt. I'm glad you find my humour 'hilarious' (your words, I'm not self-centred) and I hope you enjoy the couple of chapters to come. **

**Twilightlover212: Yes screw Snow, he is a violent tyrannical dick-tator. (I don't like how Susan Collins never explored why Snow is such an asshat) I am sorry you have to wait a long time for the smut but I promise this shall be good. (I hope !)**

**P.s To you and HGgorever, I like how your usernames are very on-the-nose and tell everyone what you like. Quick related note, are you on the wrong fanfic ****Twilight**** lover?**

**Andrea Rosado: Again I apologise for the length of the chapter, but I had barely any time to do it. The change-up was funny but slightly disturbing! Oh and for the record my Sex-ed teacher was talking about normal movies that have or imply sex content, which is a lot...**

**Peetame: You have been there since square one and I thank you greatly. I have taken your idea on board and that is sorta what I have in mind.**

**Thynerdgurl: a) luving the penname btw b) I didn't at first intend for a role reversal in Katniss, but then things took a turn and they are reversed circumstances but same personality (sortof)**

**Cool: Did you enjoy the feast that you were looking forward too? I enjoyed writing it!**

**Embracer: I would like to thank you for the many tips you gave in your review earlier. Huge thanks and I enjoy your story greatly. **

**I EDNORSE THE STORY. It's called when your not looking. Usually I dislike alternate universe things (except moviefic and school fiction unless it's cringe worthy) but I liked this story and it was very well written and generally entertaining. It even has a lesbian scene between Delly and Johanna. **

**Anyway this chapter is not a actual chapter but an intermission and author notes before this story is over. If you chose to follow me to my other stories than I guess this will not be the last author note you see from me. **


	16. Our Wedding Night

**Sorry this took so long but I love to procrastinate so...**

**Heres a quick rant:**

**If you do this or know someone who does this. Hit them or yourself.**

**There is an advert for DVD's (don't know if it is just in Britian but..) and it has some obnoxious electric guiatar beat and some crappy movie maker title screens come up saying "You wouldn't steal a car" "You wouldn't steal a handbag" "You wouldn't steal a tv"**

**IF YOU GIVE A COMMENTARY OVER THIS ADVERT. THEN HELL HATH NO FIRE THAT BURN BRIGHTER THAN MY HATRED FOR YOU.**

**Also after reading a huge amount of stories that have an over abundance of spelling errors I understand your pain. I will try harder to remove the inadiquecies.**

**Anyway heres the penultimate chapter enjoy:**

**Everyone Has A Weakness**

**Chapter 15**

**Our Wedding Night**

With her lips still connected to mine a laid her down on the sleeping bag and she squirmed inside shortly followed by me. Her hands were everywhere as she tried to find a place to anchor herself but her hands were so jittery that she couldn't grasp me anywhere.

The kisses weren't chaste or sweet. They were dominating and hungry. VIolent to please each other. Also bits of clothes were being slung around. My shirt dissapeared in seconds along with her upper clothes. I moved my hands around her chest, feeling the sesnsative parts carefully and paying attention to the noises she made. No breathing was anticipation for something to come and higher pitched moans meant I am touching the right stuff.

I stopped myself after her moaning get very loud and she shot me an angry glare. "Look we shouldn't do all the touchy stuff infront of the entire nation. We should just... you know get it over with"

She nodded in agreement so my tracksuit sweats and hers were thrown off and soon it was just our underwear left. She had already soaked through hers so carefully I pried them down her legs "Eww sticky..."

She laughed at my remark "Your pathetic Mellark"

I retorted quickly "Your Mellark aswell now!"

Then in her failed attempt to sound seductive she whispered in my ear "Let's let the python out!" Meanwhile she flicked at the top of my boxers.

Even though it was a compliment, my ego is hurt. So I scoff at her"Please ! I make pythons look like worms!" This made us both break into laughter which does kill the mood a little but in the darkness of our situtation we do need humour.

After what seemed like forever my boxer's were finally off. "Well this is gonna sting a bit. Or a ton..." I annouced to which she replied "Yeah I have a huge cut in my leg, I think I can handle it!"

_We will see Mrs Mellark!_ Slowly I pushed in and felt her accomadate me. When she winced in pain I had an idea. "You should be ontop so you know when to stop." With a small sheepish nod we rolled over so I was pinned.

She started to rock slightly which caused pleasure to erupt. Our eyes were misty as we stared at each other, her motions began picking up pace and our noises became more feral.

Every small motion was sending electricity to every nerve ending making everything so sesnative and pleasurable. She was mainly making inaudabile noises or whispering obsenities while I was letting out low groans. Her hips began to glide up and down extremely fast and I swear I could only see colours...and her breasts bouncing around.

Soon I felt all the layer in my body build up, higher and higher untill it all came crashing down in a waterfall of euphoria. Her loud moans were ringing off the cave walls as she clenched around me like a vice so we both finished simultaneously, leaving me completely numb.

Eventually we came down from the amazing high and she collapsed into my arms, her body was laced with sweat and her breathing was extremely laboured._I wasn't so winded because well...athletic training for 10 years_. She than began to speak. "Not the wedding I imagined but WOW!"

_Did she want to marry someone else? Was she not happy?_ "What did you envision then?"

"Well, you know! Me and you in the forest by a small kindling fire then all our family joins us for a celebration and we all do the fast paced district twelve dancing. Then we go to a cabin by the lake and have our wedding night!"

Sorrow washed over me as I realised this is not how she wanted it. Girls remember their wedding nights forever and hers was in a bloodgame and televised to everyone she knew and more. I try to make it up by adding"I would say that we could still have the celebration but I don't think I could look your family in the eyes after our display." Puting much emphasis on display. Continuing I said "We should get some sleep, i'm gonna kill Cato tommorow, need all the energy I can get!"

TIME LAPSE...about a night so its about 8 in the morning

The great thing about being a baker assassin is that you wake up for baker hours. Very early. I was already sharpening my swords with some flint before Katniss had even stirred. Quickly I packed both our bags with food,medicine and weapons.

The sun was beating down on us heavily and the small brook outside our cave had evapourated leaving a steamy haze lingering in the air. As Katniss began to wake I tossed her clothes at her. Grunting and groaning she relucatantly clothed herself and splashed some canteened water on her face to wake herself up. Once she was ready to leave I quickly checked we weren't leaving any thing crucial. As I sacnned the cave I noticed Katniss still had her hair in _After-sex mode_. It looked like a bird's nest, but then again no respectable bird would live there.

Before we left I tied the small sheaths I had fashioned out of leaves and bark to my wrist, ankle and shoulder. In there I stored a knife in each. _Ready to be thrown of easily equipped_.

As we ventured out from the cave and journey down the dried out river bed, I couldn't help but notice Katniss had a slight limp in her non-cut leg. She noticed my smirk and glances "What?"

"Oh..Nothing!" I returned and broke into a secret giggling fit.

As we drew closer to the cornucopia I grew more serious. "Katniss, how many tributes have you killed with your barehands?"

She looked dazed at my question "None, why?"

"Okay, unless worst comes to worst, don't kill Cato. I don't want that on your conscious."

She looked like she was about to argue but bit back her tongue as we entered the clearing. Looking around, Cato was nowhere in sight. "Katniss ready your bow!"

I walked into the center of the clearing, feeling the cool wind bellow through my finger tips. Preparing my throat with a deep cough. "Hey Cato, Coward! Show yourself you pussy!"

Simple psychology work here. Cato is an egotist and could barely handle insults as it is, but infront of the entire nation he would never back down. Sure enough he smashed through foilage charging towards me. Knees bent slightly, feeling the tesnion in my legs as I got into the fighting stance. Sword tip poised foward, in my peripheral vision I could see Katniss getting into a shooting stance. Although Cato was bigger than me I was perfectly sure the odds were in my favour.

As he approached me his eyes drifted upwards, signilling a overhead strike. Easily blocked the counter came straight away slicing a small bit of flesh of his tricep. His grunts of pains were easily audible as they were carried by the wind. He continued his relentless striking but landing no hits and every time he left himself open I would hack or hit a limb.

Realising his attacks on me were pointless he ran in a diagnal line toward Katniss and he had a good headstart. As I couldn't catch him I called out "Katniss! Shoot him!"

She obliged but as she fired the winds suddenly became much more fierce causing the arrow to hit Cato in the arm and not the cried out in pain and instantly dropped his sword but continued his run at Katniss. Before anyone could reach anyone a large hurricane broke out and we were all swept off our feet. Random items and other entities buffeted me as we were flung around mercilessly by the relentless wind. Something hit me hard in the head amongst the choas and my vision went blurry,_What else could go wrong! _Then we all plummeted to the ground.

Time lapse

My sense returned to me, just to find I was encased in darkness. There was a sharp pain in my back and my head but I ignored it as I tried to move around. Both my legs had no feeling in them but I could move my left arm. _What is pinning me down!_ I squinted to help adjust my eyes and made out a large bit of purple. _And some zippers? It's a backpack!_ Easily I pushed it of me along with a few neighbouring bags and salvaged myself from the pile of bags, branches and dirt.

It took a few moments to take in my surroundings but the destruction was clear. All over the meadow were uprooted trees, huge mounds of dirt and items that were left at the cornucopia. Even large mounds of wheat were here from the field.

_Inventory Check. Sword, missing. Wrist kinfe, Missing. Ankle Knife,missing. Shoulder Knife, Not missing._ Thank god I had my shoulder knife because there were no other weapons in sight. On the other end of the meadow I could make out Katniss who was heading toward me very slowly. Behind her the hulking figure of Cato appeared, charging towards Katniss and ready to make the kill.

My hand fumbled for the shoulder knife and eventually I brandished it. Katniss was inbetween me and Cato but Cato was closer. Katniss hadn't noticed she was being followed by Cato so this makes the job even harder. Luckily I was on a mound though and had the high ground. _How much distance is between Cato and I?_ 25 metres about. I tried to scream out to Katniss but my throat was too dry. _I need to protect her! Always!_

The knife rotated round into the throwing position ,my hand raised to the perfect form and I released the blade. It soared through the air making the tension too much to bear. Katniss stopped to stare as she though the blade was coming towards her. The blade soared over her and sunk into the target's skull.

After we came over the initial shock of winning we ran toward each other giddy with happiness because we had just won. You could hear the faint noise of the hovercraft floating above us and I looked up to see it drop a small capsule.

Katniss reached me and started shrieking "Peeta! WE WON. We can go home!" I would of shown happiness but the small capsule reached the ground and I knew all too well what was about too happen.

There was a blinding flash of light causing me to lose control of all my limbs, eyes failing to work as I flopped down to the ground.

I know what's about to follow

My debriefing


	17. Our Ending

**Okay Last Chapter. Shame it had to come to an end, when I started this story I planned for it too go on for ages but the characters are OOC and the plot is AU so I felt I was losing touch with the roots of hunger games and basically making an entirely different story.**

**So I am gonna skip the whole rant and review stuff and leave it for the closing notes chapter so lets jump right into the story.**

**Previously on Fanfiction: Peeta and Katniss won the hunger games and were knocked out by an unkown force. Peeta knows that hes on his way to be debriefed.**

The small droplets of rain buffeted my face forcing me to wake up. The crust that had formed around my eyes snapped away as I woke with a start. _Where am I?_ I began to survey the area, large electricity transformers, a dome with a small garden and a large rain storm. _We are on the training building roof! But theres rain...which means the forcefield is down! _I tried to move around but my arms were tied tightly behind my back and struggling didn't help release the lock. A small groan startled me and I snapped my head to see Katniss tied to another pole nearby. Her eyes began to flutter open as she took in her surroundings.

Worry grasped me as I called out to her, "Katniss, are you okay?"

Clucking her mouth to feel the dryness she replied "Yeah, What's happening though?"

"Don't worry we will get through this togeth-" I was cut of by the loud gold clap of an approaching assailant. Snow appeared around the corner and the sudden pang of realisation kicked the breath from me.

His dark, cold lips began to weave sentences of horror "I should congratulate the pair of you for reaching this far. Actually this behaviour from Mellark is expected but you, Miss Everdeen, have surprised me. But I am sorry to say, this is the end of your trechary Master Mellark."

Confusion grasped Katniss as she inquired "Expected...trechary. What are you talking about!"

_He's going to tell her, everything..._ Shame was the only emotion I could feel now.

**Katniss POV**

_Treachery,Expecting. What was he talking about!_ I looked to Peeta for an explantion but all I met was his sunken face.

Snow broke out into a blood curling set of laughter. "Every marrige has secrets, don't they Master Mellark. But these secrets must come to surface one day. Why not accelarate the process."

Peeta cried out "Don't listen to him!"

Snow began to laugh again as he started the list that broke me "Oh where do I start. Peeta my fine boy here, has been decieving not only you but an entire nation. He isin't the baker and innocent school boy you know him as. Oh no! Mellark here was a...delicate handler of forbidden knowledge. When someone stumbled upon information that could disrupt our way of life, Peeta here would remove them. Too say he was efficient would be a lie, he was near perfect." My cold eyes cave a harsh glare at the shell of the boy next to me.

"My boy here, he had many different alter egos and a million alibis to cover. But the what is so amazing about Peeta here. Hmmm. How about his 'removal' count. 73 targets removed and 154 thugs or henchmen. Guards they could be called. Minimal collateral damage and silent as a mouse."

"So my girl, can you guess who his 74th target was? I would give you a hint but I guess you already know."

_Me. _Nothing could repair my heart as it fell through my feet. Nothing could quash the flames of anger licking up my body.

"So I will get down to the Why,When,How. Your name was the only name in the bowl Miss Everdeen. Peeta volunteered for the other tribute just to win our heart a little bit more. You have been taken for a fool, or so we both thought. Unfourtuantly when a unit goes AWOL we never know who his true loyalty is set too."

"Now before I get down to Why, I would like to express my sorrow for your child you will never meet. While you were unconscious our extremely advanced technology discovered the first extremely small signs. Anyway, I bet you would both like to know how it all came down to this!"

___i..m P-p-pregnat. With Peeta's child! Joy and anger filled me._

"I would like to stress how this entire scenario has been 'Much ado about nothing'. You haven't even done anything that bad. This assingment was actually more orientated toward Peeta. You see Panem is very fragile, like balancing a china plate on the tip of a sword. Peeta, along with the hunger games help maintain the balance. Whereas you hanase comments of running away, your extreme distaste for the capitol and your immidiate disobiedence of laws is basically teetering the sword. That is how you caught my attention. I realised you had previous connections with Peeta and I also so signs of admiration. So this assignment was a test of alligence and loyalty, and you,Peeta..failed."

My face had gone stoic as it failed to portray the millions of emotions flowing through it.

As Snow pulled out a small handgun he spat acidically "So I am here to tie up loose ends, So goodbye Peeta Mellark and-" He was cut off by the sound of approaching foot prints and Portia appeared around the corner. _Thank god, Peeta's designer, she will help us_.

"Ahh Portia just in time to watch a fellow agent be vanquished." _Or not...we are screwed!_

She cooed manically "Well if you put an fresh apple with a plie of rotten apples, it will go rotten." She approached Peeta and whispered mockingly in his ear "You have gone soft like your family!" But I noticed her drop something small and green into his tied up hands behind his back. Snow was unknowing of this. _What was the item?_ Then she strutted over to me and dropped the small capusle in my hands. Then she began to walk towards Snow with a smug smile plastered on her face. Peeta's eyes flickered over to me and his eyes lit up. He realised what he was holding, an angled it into cuffs. With a small squeeze he released the capusules content into the bonds and the ropes began to fragment. I followed suit and could feel a small bit of the acid chewing at my thumb. I groaned in pain as I tried to rub the acid off and felt the ropes loosening.

Snow raised the gun towards Peeta's head and I swear I felt my now non-existant heart stop. Portia suddenly grabbed Snow's hand and the gun misfired of into the distance. "You Fucking Rat!" Snow cried out in anguish, loosing his cool edge.

Then everything happened all too fast. The gun fell from Snow's hand and shot Portia through the chest. Peeta ripped out from his ropes and charged at Snow, quickly leaping on him. They tousled around on the ground throwing random punches and Snow lept up with surprising athletism. Peeta sprang up to level him and the fight continued. Snow's fist connected with Peeta's face and chest many times before he collapsed to his knees. "Not bad for an old man. Huh. Who do you think taught the agents in the first place!"

"You Ignorant" Smack in the face

"Disobiedant" Knee to the face

"Worthless" Back Hand across the face

"District trash" Peeta's arm raised and grappled onto him. My heart fluttered as Peeta began to fight back. My ropes came free and I broke out and rushed over to Portia who has a large pool of blood around her that was starting to mix with the evergrowing rain storm. "Sorry." Was the last word she whispered before she collapsed, her pained face finally coming to a rest.

I looked up and let out a huge gasp as I realised how close they were to the edge. _The forcefield was off!_

Then it happened...

Peeta got a good hit to Snow's head as he collapsed off the edge. Not able to grab onto anything and the floor extremely wet he began to scramble down the floor towards his high demise. Peeta turned around thinking he had one the fight but Snow's large hands suddenly clasped around his leg and Snow used his weight to make Peeta fall over and begin to slide towards the edge. I began to run over to his aid as he was holding onto the last part of the ledge, with Snow holding on for dreaded life. But when I reached him all he could do was whisper "I will always love you, Katniss" and then he fell.

And my heart crumbeled with him.

**Sorry! Epilouge soon!**


	18. Epilogue

Okay here we are closing lines. I hope you have enjoyed the course of the story and also that you consider my other stories. After this I will be finising "One Step","Don't leave" and "Don't Die" so please stick around. If your wondering why Peeta is dead, then I would like to call to Cage the Elephant who said "There ain't no rest for the wicked" He may of been the main guy but he was also a bad guy. Anyway heres your epilouge!

**Facts about this story**

1. Orginally Peeta was going to kill Katniss and this story would start knowing Peeta was an assassin but the rest would be Katniss POV. Or the entire thing would be third person but centered on Katniss.

2. After I dsiclosed that idea I thought about extending this story through all three books but the fact its Au and OOC made it way to hard to keep facts and characters true.

3. I considered making Cato another agent who would tell Katniss in his dying breath that Peeta is one of him. Then the whole assassin fiasco would be released to the world.

4. The idea of this story came to me after watching Mr and Mrs Smith and reading some Hunger Games fanfiction. Then I thought, make Peeta a badass!

5. Another idea that I shot down was that to test Peeta's alliegence he was told his family were traitors and he killed them.

Epilogue is coming soon bear with me...

**ASK AND ANSWER**

You Probably won't do this so this entire paragraph will be redundant, but any questions to do with this story, my other stories or anything else, put in the review and I will answer them in an FAQ chapter. Less than 5 and I will just PM the answers.

**Epilogue-9-10 months later**

It didn't take long for me to forgive Peeta. But I never got over him. It has been 9 months since the incident on the roof happened and I just gave birth to the most beutiful girl in Panem. Bright blue eyes and brown hair, she was perfect and even though I always feared having kids, I love this baby unconditionally.

Throughout my pregnacy and after, Prim and my mother, Lily, were by my side the entire time. From start to finish, comforting my through pains and depression. Gale visited some times but he was always distant.

Following Snow's death, one more hunger games was installed for the capitol children hosted by the new president, Alma Coin. Victor's were still aloud their monthly winnings so everyone in Panem was happy. Except the capitol for the first year. The games weren't that intresting, everyone in the capitol was either over wieght from gluttony or scrawny because their technology meant they never had to work their muscles. The victor didn't even get a nice house or pay, he was just thrown back into Capitol society and left to waste away.

The districts were broken out of poverty and the coal mines and quarries were all given huge safety implications. All in all, everyone benifited from Peeta's acts that night.

As for me, life is uncertian. Sometimes I suffer the nightmares alone at night but usually Prim will come in to help me. As for my daughter, Lavander, I will be there for her every step of the way. From her first steps all the way to her wedding day. (hopefully her wedding won't be in a blood sport arena)

My daily routine is pretty simple now, wake up to a nice breakfast made by Mother. Feed Lavander, then go legally hunting and give most my gains to the Hob or the bakery. The Mellark's dark truth was hidden with me so when I visited the family at first it was very akward but now I get fresh bread from the baker and he usually visits our house. Of course I had to explain how I knew everything and how Peeta died because at the interview for post-hunger games the world was told he died of trauma. Snow apparently died of a heart attack

Life was going pretty smooth for me and my family but unfortunately one piece was missing. But he will never be forgotten. I always grow dandelions in spring and I have one preserved in oils and pressed between glass. It is in my bedside table and I always kiss it goodnight. He may be gone, but he was always my Hero. The saviour of Panem, Peeta Mellark.

**The End?**

**READ IMPORTANT**

**So what follows, I was unsure about so if you want it to be the real ending it is. If you don't like it think of it as the alternative ending. HERE GOES**

One morning on a warm summer's day, Prim was in the back tending the flowers and Lady the goat. Mother was bustling round in the kitchen and I was seated in the lounge with lavander in my lap and Buttercup nestling next to me. We got him a make over so he looks like a respectable cat and not a stray that just got electrocuted.

I was watching some show that was about animals of Panem so as a hunter I was intrigued.

I was shaken from my intense viewing by a loud rap on the door. Not wanting to move because Lavander was comfortable and so was I so I called out "Mum, Can you get that?"

Mother looked out the kitchen window to the front door and let out a large gasp. "Actually Katniss, you might want to take this!" Groaning I picked up Lavander and moved Butter cup aside. Flinging the door open I looked up to see a face I never thought I would see again.

And all I could nervously stutter was "P-P-Peeta?"

**Okay so Part one is the actual thing and Part 2 is an extra bit that fits onto the ending unless you don't want Peeta to return. This is the ending btw just assume they lived happily ever after.**


	19. Ending Extract

**I think you guys may have misunderstood me. That is the ending, you just speculate for me...please? I may continue it later but I am classing it as complete. Just think he met the baby, they live happily ever after.**

**So why is this chapter here other than to explain. Well I have a snippet of chapter 4 of One step foward two steps back. It isint the start or finish its near the start of the chapter though because this is a long chapter. If you haven't seen One step then a beseech you to read it. Pretty Please! It is set inbetween THG and CF and Katniss is jealous that Peeta is hanging out with Delly, but shes too shy to go get her man. This story will include everything from Haymitch, drinking games, Gale banter, Pool and shower (and bed and kitchen) sex. About 10-15 chapter long. Anyway here is the chapter four extract:**

Just before Peeta could think of anything charming or funny to open with the door flung open to meet Katniss. _Peniss, I mean Perfect! Clear your mind,say Hello. _

"Hillo Katniss, I mean Hello!" _Smooth..._

Even though Katniss had anticipated his arrival her hands had suddenly become clammy and she too was lost for words. "Uhh Hi Peeta, what do you want?"

"Well, it's been so long since we last talked so I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner?"

This is it, Katniss thought to herself excitedly. "Sure let me just throw something nice on!" Peeta beamed at her "Ok come over as soon as your ready!" and before the door had even shut he was sprinting home and she was jumping up the staircase and speeding toward her room.

They both muttered to themselves as one tried to look presentable and the other had to whip up and unplanned meal.

"Chicken and bread! No, this is Katniss not feeding a dog!" He toiled as he flicked through random recipie books written by obviously homosexual celebrity chefs.

"Gotta look nice, a dress and...the stuff that goes in your ears. Ear rings!"

"lamb stew.. lamb stew..lamb stew" He repeated methodically as he searched for the recipie, flicking rapidly through the books

Katniss stopped completely when she opened up the make-up box given to her by her prep team. "What the hell does this do...?"

"Heat to 60 for an hour...shit i don't have time for that! Umm 100 for...45 minutes that should work!"

"What the hell does...Mascarar do. Do I put lipstick and lip gloss on? Does a red dress go with green shoes?"

"Where are the goddam plums!"

"Do you wear socks with high heels?"

"Add red wine! SHIT, Haymitch drank it all! Hmm will beer work?"

**Hope you enjoyed it. This should be the last chapter of Everybody so goodbye for now! And may the odds always be in your favour! Except Gale fans...**


End file.
